A Reason to Fight
by CateDouglas0986
Summary: Will Halstead had one last thing to do before he and Natalie get married: to tell her the truth. With that weight off of his shoulders, he's eager for the impending wedding. However, if Ray and his sons have their way, Will won't be making it to their honeymoon.
1. The Reason

Author's Note: Woo hoo! I finally have internet again! I've been sitting on this first chapter for DAYS! (Plus there's a second chapter begging to be finished by the weekend!) I guess you can say that this features some minor spoilers for the upcoming episode/fall finale Death Do Us Part. This is my take on things...I have no clue what the writers are planning. Hopefully you all enjoy this...cause let's face it. I don't write fluffy stories well...and this story will feature a lot less fluff than the other Med story I'm working on. (Feel free to check out Make This Go On Forever!) As always, reviews are VERY VERY VERY much appreciated!

* * *

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
 _It's something I must live with everyday_  
 _And all the pain I put you through_  
 _I wish that I could take it all away_  
 _And be the one who catches all your tears_  
 _That's why I need you to hear_

 _I've found a reason for me_  
 _To change who I used to be_  
 _A reason to start over new_  
 _And the reason is you  
~Hoobastank~ The Reason_

* * *

" What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting married tomorrow or something?" Connor Rhodes asked as Will Halstead walked into the doctor's lounge.

" Natalie was scheduled for a half shift today. She's on the verge of having a breakdown trying to get the last minute details together for the wedding so I offered to cover for her," he explained, storing his bag in his locker and grabbing his stethoscope.

" So how about you? Are you ready?"

" I could use an Valium to go with my coffee," Will joked as he sat across from Connor.

How much longer do you have in your shift?"

" About an hour. I've been in here hiding from Lanik."

" Is he still being a dick about the hybrid OR?" asked Will, taking a sip of coffee.

" Both he and Goodwin are down my neck about it."

" Did Goodwin really threaten to fire you?"

" Who did you hear that from?" questioned Connor. Will opened up his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Maggie entering the lounge.

" Halstead, you've got a patient coming in. Teenager on a skateboard versus a flight of stairs."

" Got it Mags."

" And pitch that coffee. Are you trying to make that ulcer bigger?"

" Ulcer?" Connor questioned.

" It's a long story. Stay close in case I need a surgical consult."

* * *

By the time Will finished with his patient, Connor was long gone. With just a few hours left in his shift, he headed back to the lounge to grab a cup of coffee since Maggie had thrown his out earlier. Just as he sat down, his phone chimed, indicating a FaceTime message. As soon as he swiped to accept it, Natalie's frantic face filled the screen.

" Nat. What's up?" he asked his frantic soon to be wife.

" The rings…" she started to say.

" I have them in the safe in my locker. I'll bring mine by here in a little bit when I get off work."

" Okay, she responded reluctantly.

" Natalie. Everything is going to be fine. Just breathe." An icon popped up on Will's phone, signaling a call coming in from Tommy Burke. He quickly declined it, hoping Natalie wouldn't notice it.

" Who was that?" she questioned.

" One of those damn solicitors," lied Will, feeling his stomach twisting in knots, the lie so easily fabricated.

" I hate those," she remarked, not noticing the change in Will's demeanor.

" I'll bring my ring by tonight before I head over to Jay's. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," he declared, nearly choking on bile.

I love you."

" Love you too. See you soon," Natalie said, ending the call. Will stood on shaky legs, thankfully making it to a nearby trashcan before he began to vomit. The heaving left him feeling weak and tremendously guilty. He had to come clean to Natalie ASAP. There was no way he could go through with the ceremony knowing he was keeping such a huge secret from his bride. Will instinctively hung up his stethoscope and pulled on a hoodie then grabbed both rings and placed them in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he exited the lounge.

" You look like hell. I told you that coffee was going to make your ulcer act up," Maggie said sternly.

" Let Goodwin know I left early. Hopefully I can sleep this off before tomorrow."

" You better!" the nurse ordered as Will walked out of the hospital.

* * *

By the time Will reached Natalie's brownstone he felt as if he had been run over by a bus. He mustered up the strength to knock on the door, forgoing the doorbell just incase Owen was napping. Natalie's face quickly turned to that of worry when she opened the door.

" Oh my god! Will! Are you okay? Is it your ulcer?" she asked, raising a hand to his forehead.

" Must be," he replied through gritted teeth.

" Go upstairs and lay down. I'll get your medicine." Will didn't protest, dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs before he dragged his tired body up to their bedroom. A passing glance in the mirror revealed a pale faced Will. He had kicked off his shoes and burrowed under the covers by the time Natalie made it upstairs with his medication and a glass of water.

" Should we go to the ED?" she asked, watching as Will eagerly swallowed his medicine.

" I just came from there and have no desire to go back until AFTER our honeymoon," he admitted.

" Are you sure?" Will nodded, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

" Where's Owen?"

" Helen is going to keep him tonight and get him ready tomorrow so we don't have to worry about it," she explained, climbing in bed beside him. Will took a deep breath, trying his best to push aside the anxiety and pain that were plaguing him.

* * *

" We need to talk."

" About what? We're still getting married tomorrow, aren't we?" she asked nervously.

" Nat. I need to come clean about something before I stand up in front of our friends, family, and God, taking you as my wife." The bedroom was silent as Will took several deep breaths.

You're right when you say I haven't been completely honest with you. I've been hiding something from you. Something big."

" Are you seeing somebody? Is it that 'drug rep'?"

" Dear god no. You're the only one I want to marry. I'm love with you Natalie...but I have to get this off my chest. That woman...she's an FBI agent."

" The FBI? What in the hell is going on Will?" He sighed, trying to decide how to explain the past few weeks without revealing too much. "I wish I could tell you everything right now, but I can't. Not yet. I can't risk your or Owen's safety."

" But whatever it is is worth risking your own health and safety?"

" I got myself into the middle of something seemingly innocent shortly after my dad died. I thought I was just helping out an old neighborhood friend."

" What happened?"

" Natalie you can't say a thing to anyone. At all. About any of this. Especially Jay." She nodded.

It turns out that old neighborhood friend's dad was wanted by the Feds. Had I known, I wouldn't have agreed to any of it. Nat...I fucked up. Big time. If the feds can't arrest him…"

" Slow down. We know how Voight operates. They'll get this guy," Natalie offered optimistically.

" I hope so," he said tiredly, feeling the medicine beginning to work.

* * *

Natalie, you have to understand. No matter what happens, I will always love you and Owen. You two are my world." Beside him Natalie lay silently, trying to make sense of what Will had just told her. Will watched as the pain and confusion hit her, certain that she was going to declare she wanted to call off the wedding.

" Marriage is all about being a team and trusting one another. I won't lie and say that finding out that you've been lying to me for weeks doesn't cut deep. At the same time I know and love your willingness to help others. I want to be angry with you and I'd be lying if I said some part of me isn't pissed, but I love you William Patrick Halstead."

" Enough to still marry me?" he asked, staring into her brown eyes.

" Enough to still marry you," she insisted. Will let out a sigh of relief.

" I promise when this is all said and done with, no more lies. I'll tell you everything the minute the guy is behind bars. I think Jay and everyone involved will agree I'm a god awful CI."

" Agreed," Natalie replied with a smile.

How are you feeling?"

" A million times better. Holding in all of that…having to lie to you...it was literally eating me alive. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Will declared with a yawn.

" Why don't you take a nap? I'll call Jay and tell him to pick you up here when his shift is over," Natalie insisted, carefully tucking the covers around Will and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
" Sounds good to me," he replied, closing his eyes. By the time Natalie reached the staircase she could hear his snores fill their bedroom.


	2. Sick Cycle Carousel

_If shame had a face_

 _I think it_ _would kind of look like mine_  
 _If it had a home would it be my eyes_  
 _Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this_

 _Well here we go now one more time...  
~Lifehouse~Sick Cycle Carousel_

* * *

Author's note:  
Wow! I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews with the first chapter! All I can say is this going to go in a much different direction than the episode did. I'm so torn with that ending- it was a curve ball out of nowhere. Is it January yet? Curious to see how this all plays out. (And yes my crazy self is planning a unique story regarding Will's time in protective custody.) Anyways...here is chapter 2. It's the calm before the storm so to speak. Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later Natalie was in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She took the short walk to the front door where she could see Jay standing.

" Is Will here? I went to the hospital to pick him up, but they said he left early."

" He's upstairs asleep," she responded curtly.

" Is he sick?"

" Really? He's developed an ulcer from be so stressed," Natalie responded as she glared at Jay. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused her to turn around. Will slowly descended the stairs, his face still pale.

" Will! You look awful. Please let me take you to Med," Natalie pleaded.

" I'm fine. Stop worrying," he responded, pulling on his shoes.

" I'm essentially your wife. It's my job to worry!" said Natalie, still giving Jay dirty looks.

" If he gets any worse, I'll take him to Med myself," promised Jay, grabbing Will's bag.

" Okay," she replied reluctantly.

" I love you. I can't wait to see your beautiful self coming down the aisle tomorrow," Will confessed, leaning in to give her a long kiss.

" Go and rest. You better go to Med if you don't start feeling better," she ordered, returning the kiss.

" I'll cuff him and throw him in the back of the car if I need to," quipped Jay as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

" What was with Natalie?" asked Jay as they buckled their seat belts. Will remained silent, staring straight ahead.

You told her, didn't you? Damn it Will!"

" I didn't give her specific details or anything. I just couldn't hold it in a single second longer."

" It couldn't have waited until we manage to get Ray?"

" There was no way I could stand on that altar tomorrow with it weighing on me. Shit Jay, I've got a damn ulcer and was coughing up blood just last week from the stress. I can't do this much longer."

" I get it all right? You can stop the guilt trip."

" Did you get our tuxes?" Will asked, changing the subject.

" They're in the trunk."

" One last thing to worry about," he said, gritting his teeth in pain as they went over a large pothole.

" Are you sure you don't want me to take you to Med?" Jay questioned.

" No. If I go to Med, someone will inevitably tell Natalie. She's a nervous wreck with this wedding already. She doesn't need to be worrying about any more than she already is," Will said, grimacing as he pulled out his phone and began a text.

" Who are you texting?" Jay asked curiously as they parked in front of the apartment building.

"The one person I know that won't run their mouth," explained Will, following Jay inside, though at a much slower pace. As soon as the elevator reached the third floor and Jay had unlocked the front door, Will collapsed onto the sofa, covering himself up with a nearby blanket.

" Can I do anything?"

" Water and a couple Tylenol."

" Do you want anything to eat? I'm going to order in."

" Ugh. Don't mention food. Please."

" Should I bring you a bucket or something?" Jay asked.

" That would be great actually," Will mumbled, closing his eyes to try and block out the pain.

* * *

It was just twenty minutes later when the buzzer rang. Jay looked through the peephole to discover a delivery man standing in the hallway. Will's stomach clenched up as soon as Jay walked into the living room with a heaping bag that smelled like Chinese food. He instantly vomited, thankful for the trash can beside him. It wasn't even five minutes later when the buzzer rang again. Jay stood up, beer in hand as he walked back to the front door. However this time it was Connor Rhodes standing in the doorway, a backpack over his shoulder.

" You called Rhodes of all people?"

" What's wrong with that? He's the least likely to...run his mouth," Will explained before leaning over the trash can again, this time vomiting up blood.

" You could have mentioned it was a bleeding ulcer," stated an irritated Connor as he watched Will wipe the blood from his mouth.

" Now what fun would that be?"

" You need to go to Med and have an endoscopy."

" Had one last week. Another isn't going to tell me anything I don't already know," replied Will.

" You're a stubborn asshole," Connor declared, throwing his backpack down beside the couch before turning to Jay.

" I need a hook of some sort."

" Would a hanger work?"  
" Sure. And some duct tape," he replied, unzipping his bag. Will instinctively held out his right arm.

"What did you bring me?" he joked.

" A couple of bags of saline, two bags of antibiotics, and two doses of anti-nausea meds. Can't have you vomiting at the altar."

" See. This is why I texted Rhodes. He thinks ahead," Will announced as Jay came back with tape and a wire coat hanger.

" I'm going to have to run two lines since we obviously don't have an infuser," explained Conner as he laid out two separate IV kits.

I'm going to bolus the first doses so you'll get some relief pretty quickly." Will nodded as Connor pulled on a set of gloves. Meanwhile Jay turned on the television, spreading out a large assortment of cartons on the coffee table.

* * *

" Rhodes, do you want his share? I ordered before I realized he'd be having a liquid supper."

" It smells amazing. Let me get these IVs going then I'll gladly eat. I'm starving," replied Connor, tying off a tourniquet.

" Want a beer?"

" Please!" Will pleaded, earning him a dirty look from Connor.

Such a buzzkill," he muttered as Connor cleaned Will's forearm off with alcohol. He found a vein almost immediately, sliding in the first IV needle.

" Damn you've got great veins," Connor observed as he taped down the tubing before connecting the bag of saline and injecting the first dose of nausea meds. He quickly repeated the process to begin the antibiotics, looping the hook of the hanger through the two holes in the tops of the IV bags. Connor taped the contraption up by the nearby recliner then grabbed a carton of food and a set of chopsticks. Once he had his food balanced in his lap, he reached back to squeeze the IV bags with one hand, the other scooping up Lo-Mein with chopsticks.

" How in the hell are you using chopsticks without looking at what you're doing?" asked Jay, taking a drink of beer.

" Surgical dexterity," replied Connor, still eating as he focused on the game. Will's phone rang beside him, signaling a FaceTime call from Natalie.

* * *

" Hey beautiful."

" You look a little better," she stated.

" I took a power nap."

" I still think you should go to Med…"

" Med came to me," Will declared, panning over to show Connor engrossed in the baseball game, now eating General Tso's chicken while he squeezed the IV bags.

" Thanks Connor!" Natalie said, feeling grateful that Will had decided to get treatment, even as unorthodox as it was.

" Don't mention it," he replied, not taking his eyes off the game.

" I'm glad you're getting yourself taken care of. I just wanted to call and tell you goodnight and that I love you.," declared Natalie, blowing Will a kiss.

" I love you more."

" I'm gonna hurl," mentioned Jay.

" There will be none of that," she interjected.

The groom and the best man have to make it to the wedding in one piece."

" I guess that means I should cancel those strippers then," deadpanned Connor.

" All three of you are horrible," said Natalie.

" I hate to break it to you, but by this time tomorrow we'll be related and that means you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," chuckled Jay, grabbing himself and Connor another beer.

" I love you William Halstead."

" I love you too Natalie Manning," said Will, ending the call.

I'm going to kill the both of you," he declared, glaring at both Jay and Connor.

" Go ahead and kill Jay, but if you kill me there wouldn't be anyone to keep you from getting dehydrated and eaten alive by bacteria."

" Buzzkill I tell you," Will mumbled before closing his eyes.


	3. Home

Author's note: let me preface this chapter by saying it's written in a jumbled sort of fashion. I certainly wasn't devoting an entire chapter to the actual wedding- that would be overkill. So I tried to "summarize" it so to speak. It ends in a somewhat awkward way, but once you read the next chapter you'll completely understand why I ended it where I did. (Plus it's much later than I usually stay up and if I kept writing it would be total crap.) I'll leave you with this spoiler...which I NEVER offer up with my stories. Will's happiness will quickly be shattered in the next chapter when the Burke brothers make an appearance at the reception. Enough said. Please read and review!

* * *

 _We found our home_  
 _Something we can build for years_  
 _The young and old_  
 _I'll be there to wipe your tears_

 _We all get to see_  
 _Who we grow up to be_  
 _An anchor when in doubt_  
 _An ocean when in drought_

 _We aim for it all_  
 _We lift up these walls_  
 _To make this house our home_

 _Dancing in the kitchen in the pale moonlight_  
 _Only care in the world is that our kids are all right_  
 _Daddy loves mamma and mamma loves him_  
 _Tomorrow we get to do it over again...  
~Blue October~ Home_

* * *

Will awoke the next morning feeling like a kid on Christmas. Today was the day he was going to marry Natalie. A pinching sensation in his right arm caught his attention, reminding him that he was still hooked up to the IVs Connor had put in the night before. As he sat up he found two bandaids next to his phone which was lighting up, indicating he had a message. He grabbed for his phone first, unlocking it to find a text from Connor.

 **Connor Rhodes (sent at 12:15a): I raided your fridge. If you eat anything but the apple or yogurt I'll find out when you wind up vomiting in the ED. Congrats and see you at the reception.**

Will had to laugh as he put his phone down. Connor had really come through for him last night. He could hear Jay in the shower already. Without flinching, he pulled both IVs out and applied the bandages. He grabbed an apple before heading to what used to be his room. There, hanging on a closet door was his tuxedo. Will sat on his now bare mattress, staring at the door. This was really happening. He opened up a new text message so he could send Natalie a quick note.

 **Will (sent at 10:22a.m.):  
My dearest Natalie. As I sit here and stare at my tux, I can barely contain my happiness and excitement. I cannot wait for this afternoon. I love you with all my heart and can't wait to have you as my wife. You and Owen both are the loves of my life. I know you'll look absolutely stunning in your dress and I'm eagerly waiting to watch you come down the aisle. I wish I could find the words to truly express just how much you and Owen mean to me. How much I love you. How I couldn't live without either of you. It just can't be put into words. I'll see you soon my beautiful bride. Jay is telling for me to get in the shower so we're not late getting to the church. I love you.**

* * *

" Are you nervous," Jay asked as they neared the church.

" About marrying Nat and becoming a stepfather to Owen? No. I can't wait. I'm just anxious to get the reception over with so I don't have to deal with the Burkes constantly bombarding me."

" Don't worry about that today. Voight has it under control. Let's just focus on making it to the church on time and not fainting at the altar."

" That wasn't me that fainted at Christmas Eve mass that one year. It was you."

" It was hotter than hell up there!" Jay argued as they pulled into the church parking lot.

" Seriously though. Who would have thought I'd get married before you did?"

" Certainly not me. You were hardly a one woman man. Hell, when you first came back to Chicago and it turned out you had slept with your boss's wife…"

" And his of age daughter," mumbled Will.

" Hell, no wonder he kicked your ass," Jay commented.

" She was 21!"

" And how old were you?"

" 29, almost 30," admitted a sheepish Will as Jay parked his truck behind the church.

" Care for some liquid courage?" Jay said, pulling a flask out of his inner breast pocket as they entered the church.

" Please tell me that's not filled with crappy communion wine," asked Will, holding in his laughter.

" We were idiots as teenagers. I don't know how they didn't notice that wine was missing."

" I just remember dragging Bobby Jackson home after he puked all over the bushes out front," recalled Will, grabbing the flask from Jay and smelling it.

That's definitely not cheap wine."

" Premium scotch pulled from my stash," admitted Jay. Will peeked through a door leading to the altar, amazed at the crowd of people who were already seated. As he closed the door and followed Jay down a hallway, an outside door opened.

* * *

" What are you doing here?" Will asked Connor.

" Can't a guy just come to a wedding to see two of his friends getting married?  
Connor innocently asked.

" You got fired, didn't you?"

" I didn't give Goodwin a chance to. Lanik snuck a freaking burst appendix case into the hybrid OR while I was in Trauma with a shooting victim that wound up bleeding out by the time we got him upstairs. I walked out, went home to change, and now I'm here."

" Here. Sounds like you need this more than we do," offered Jay, handing Connor the flask.

" Damn that shit's strong," choked out Connor after taking a long swig from the flask,

" You better keep a low profile and sit as far away from Goodwin as possible," Will suggested, grabbing the flask from Connor.  
" Now who's being the buzzkill?"

* * *

Before Will knew it, he was standing at the head of the altar, staring out at the sea of people that had filled the pews.

" You've got this," Jay whispered, watching as Will nervously tensed up as Pachelbel's canon began softly playing. He took a deep breath, knowing that his beautiful bride would be just around the corner. The bridesmaids and groomsmen began making their way down the aisle. As soon as Owen appeared in the doorway and saw Will, he took off running towards the altar. A quiet 'awww' echoed throughout the church when Will crouched down and scooped the boy into his arms. Natalie's cousin's daughter came next, gracefully throwing rose petals as she made her way down the aisle. Will found himself tearing up as he watched the crowd stand. His heart pounded nervously in anticipation, waiting for Natalie to appear. After what seemed like forever, Will's breath hitched. There stood Natalie on the arm of her father, looking even more ravishing and beautiful than he could have possibly imagined.

" Momma is so pretty," Owen whispered to Will.

" She is Owen. We're incredibly lucky, aren't we?" Before he knew it, Natalie was just feet from the altar.

" Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

" We do," declared her parents, her father choking up as he place Natalie's hand in Will's free one.

" I do too!" Owen shouted, leaning over to give his mom a kiss. The entire congregation erupted in laughter, including the priest. Owen clamored down out of Will's arms, making a beeline for Helen which allowed for Will to take both of Natalie's hands in his. The world around them seemed to stop as they locked eyes, both of them struggling to hold back the tears that were brimming.

* * *

The ceremony seemed to fly by, and before the two knew it, the priest was declaring them husband and wife. After a long kiss, they turned to face their family and friends. Owen ran up just as they had planned and grabbed each of their hands, putting him in the middle. The three walked down the aisle in unison until they reached the lobby just off the main area of the church. Will watched as Owen raised his arms towards Natalie, motioning that he wanted to be picked up.

" Momma I got a question," he said as she wrapped her arms around him.

" What is it my love?"

" Since you and Will are married now, can I call him Daddy?" Will looked to Natalie in surprise.

I know my daddy Jeff loved me."

" He sure did buddy. He loved you so much when you were still in Momma's belly," responded a tearful Natalie.

" I love Will and I want him to be my daddy too. Is that okay Momma?"

" Of course love, but I think we should ask Will first," she managed to suggest without breaking down.

" Will, can I call you Daddy?" the young boy asked excitedly.

" I would be honored and love to be called your daddy," Will responded, enveloping his family in a tight hug.


	4. Dance With The Devil

Author's Note: Sorry I'm so far behind in posting. I usually get most of my writing done at my two jobs- I was off 2 weeks at job#1 due to a surgery I had and those two weeks I was also on winter break from being a teacher's aide. Oooooh how I love this chapter! I thought it was going to take longer to write since I'm used to handwriting the chapters then typing them up. Man...the words flowed like butter as this chapter got typed out! I cannot wait to write the next chapter...holy cow. It's going to be super intense...and bloody. Please continue to review- I love hearing from y'all! (So nervous with what happens to Will and Nat's relationship once he's back from protective custody...They better not split them up!)

* * *

 _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

 _Close your eyes, so many days go by._  
 _Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

 _I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Trembling, crawling across my skin._  
 _Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine...  
_ ~Breaking Benjamin~ Dance With The Devil

* * *

Will wished he could stay in the corner embracing Natalie and Owen forever, but soon they were being ushered into a side room so the guests could gather outside the church to send the happy couple off. Once everyone was outside, Will hoisted Owen onto his shoulders then grabbed for Natalie's hand. The church doors opened, revealing a sea of friends and family that showered them with bubbles as they made their way down the sidewalk. After receiving well wishes from those that couldn't attend the reception, they were whisked away by the photographer. Will wasn't a fan of having his picture taken, but today was different. There were pictures of he and Jay together, he and Natalie, but perhaps his most favorites were those of him with Owen and Natalie. His little family. Once the photos were finished, everyone climbed back into the limo (which Jay had procured for free from a CI) and headed off to the reception. Will's anxiety built, climaxing when they arrived at the venue. Jay could sense his brother's uneasiness as they stepped out into the parking lot. He quickly pulled him aside without anyone noticing.

" They're not here. Voight and the FBI have eyes on all of them. There was no way I was going to let them ruin my baby brother's wedding."

" You're packing, aren't you?" questioned Will, following Jay inside.

" I always do," he responded before being summoned across the room by Maggie.

I've arrested thousands of perps. None of them scare me quite like she does." Will laughed before turning to find Natalie and Owen at his side.

" What was that about" Natalie questioned.

" Jay being Jay," answered Will, grabbing for Owen's hand. Inside the reception, they could hear cheers and clapping as the wedding party was introduced. Before they knew it, they were the only three in the hallway.

* * *

" Annnnnd now, I am proud to present the happy family. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand as I introduce newly married Mr. and Mrs. William and Natalie Halstead, along with Owen Manning-Halstead," roared the DJ. Will had no time to react to the change in Owen's surname as they were directed to the doors that opened into the hall. The three of them stepped inside and were welcomed with thundering cheers and applause.

" You didn't tell me you had his name switched," Will whispered to Natalie as they headed to their table.

" I know we had talked about it. It's not 100% official yet, but Owen, Helen, and I discussed it at great length a few weeks ago."

" Thank you for giving me such a wonderful son."

" Thank you for stepping up and being such an incredible father figure for him," Natalie responded.

" You never did tell me what we decided on for lunch" said Will as he buckled Owen into his highchair between he and Natalie.

" You really shouldn't be eating anything right now...but it's chicken marsala, roast beef with au jus, or stuffed eggplant parmesan."  
" It all smells amazing. I know I'll pay for it later, but I loaded up on my meds as well as a few all natural methods to keep the vomiting at bay," declared Will.

" You're playing with fire...just don't complain later when you wind up in the ED," Natalie half-heartedly joked.

" Between lunch and that delicious cake we chose, it will be worth it," he stated, leaning over to kiss Natalie just as the rest of the wedding party joined the table. Once everyone had been seated, the caterers began coming around with the food. Will was practically drooling as a heaping plate of roast beef, potatoes, and veggies was placed in front of him.

" William Halstead. I know I don't see you with a plate of food in front of you," Maggie scolded.

" Don't try fighting with him. I already tried," conceded Natalie.

" Then when you wind up in the ED tonight I'll make sure the med students are the ones putting in your IVs."

" Thanks Mags."

* * *

Once the plates had been cleared, Natalie and Will made their way to the table where their large, delicate cake stood. They sliced a piece of it, dividing it in half. Will briefly debated on smashing the cake in Natalie's face like they had joked about, but decided against it. He had surely put her through enough the past few weeks. At the very least he could feed her the cake without making a mess. However, Natalie had other ideas and before Will knew what hit him he found cake being smashed onto his face. This of course elicited roars of laughter from the crowded ballroom.

" I'm going to go to the bathroom and try to clean up," said Will, leaning in to give Natalie a messy kiss. He exited the main ballroom and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom which appeared to be empty. Will turned on the faucet, cupping his hands so he could catch water to wash his face with. After a few rinses, his face was cake free. However, Will wasn't prepared to see Tommy Burke in the mirror standing behind him.

" You're a tough man to track down." Will turned around slowly, his heart racing.

" What are you doing here?" he managed to ask, suddenly plagued by anxiety.

" You know, a funny thing happened the other day when we were moving Pop's recliner. This fell out of it," declared Tommy, pulling the bug from Jay out of his pocket.

" What is it?" Will asked nervously, trying his best to play dumb.

" Come on Will. Neither of us is that stupid."

" Look Tommy...we can talk about this later. I need to get back to the reception."

" Not happening."

" Please. Just let me go back to my wife and son. I promise we can deal with this later." Will tried shoving Tommy out of the way so he could make it to the door, but was stopped when Tommy slammed his head into the mirror, sending shards of glass flying.

"Your wife is certainly stunning though in her dress. I understand she chose a beautiful strapless gown."

" How do you know what she's wearing?" Will managed to ask, blood clouding his vision as his head throbbed in pain.

" Because Tim is outside with a dear friend who happens to be a sniper. You do anything dumb, and our dear friend won't hesitate to put a bullet in Natalie's head."

" Please don't do anything to harm her or Owen," Will begged, his voice full of fear.

" That all depends on you William. I strongly suggest you come with us…"

" Just let me call someone. People are going to realize I'm missing from my own wedding and ask questions."

" Not happening. Give me your phone," demanded Tommy, grabbing Will by the neck of his tuxedo jacket with one hand, the other reaching into Will's pocket, producing his iPhone.

I don't think we'll be needing this." Tommy threw it to the floor, crushing it with his boot before tossing it in a nearby trash can.

" Now let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the ballroom, an anxious Jay scanned the room looking for Will so he could give his best man speech before the first dance. Before he could go off in search of Natalie to see if she knew where her husband was, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. Seeing Ruzek's number flashing across the screen sent him into a panic.

" What's up Adam? I'm a little busy."

" We have a problem."

" What do you mean we have a problem?" Jay whispered anxiously.

" Voight and the FBI just took Ray Burke into custody."

" And?"

" We've lost Tim and Tommy. They fell off the radar and no one knows where they went."

" How in the hell did you manage to lose them damnit?"

" It's a long story. Dawson and Atwater are on their way to you right now. We need to get Will into protective custody as soon as possible."

" I gotta go man," Jay said suddenly, hanging up on his co-worker. Thankfully he was able to easily spy Natalie nearby with Owen.

" Nat. Where's Will?"

" He went to the bathroom to wash off the cake I smashed in his face. Why? Is something going on?" Jay debated on confessing the truth to Natalie, but didn't want her wedding day ruined until he knew more of what was going on.

" I just have to ask him a question," he lied, making a mad dash for the hallway. Nothing could prepare Jay as he walked into a clearly disheveled men's room. His dark eyes instantly flew to the shattered mirror, covered presumably in Will's blood. Without hesitation, he dialed Voight's number repeatedly until the seargeant answered.

" This better be damn important."

" Dawson and Atwater are on their way to the reception hall. Ruzek's team managed to lose sight of the Burke brothers."

" That's why you pulled me out of interrogating Ray Burke? Upton and Ruzek are searching for them now. Have you got Will yet?"

" Sarge...the last place anyone saw Will was when he was headed to the men's room. I'm standing in the middle of it and there are obvious signs of a struggle. They've been here. I know it. Will's blood is all over a shattered mirror and I just found his shattered phone in the trash."

" Dawson and Atwater should be there any minute and I'll make sure Ruzek, Upton and Burgess are close behind. Don't let anyone in that room until they're there to secure it. We'll find him Jay. Don't worry." A frustrated Jay hung up his phone. From the hallway, he could hear Maggie yelling for him.

" What in the hell is going on in there? You're due to give a speech and then Nat and Will are supposed to share their first dance. Tell your brother to hurry his ass up," declared the charge nurse, trying to get around Jay to enter the men's room.

" Maggie. I need you to listen to me. Okay?

" What's going on?"

" I need you to calmly go back to the ballroom and find Natalie and Owen then bring them to me, right here."

" What the hell is going on Jay?"

" Maggie. I need to have eyes on them until more help arrives. I have reason to believe they're in danger."

" Based on?"

" Will's missing. Based upon the upheaval in the room behind me, he didn't go willingly." Jay watched as Maggie's face became clouded with fear and she took off down the hallway, running in four inch heels. In record time, she was back with Natalie and Owen.

" Jay, what the hell is going on? Where is my husband?" Jay opened his mouth, but was interrupted by flashing lights as the rest of the Intelligence Units vehicles came to a roaring halt outside. Voight led the pack, followed by Antonio, Adam, Hailey, Kevin, and Kim. The four gentlemen plus pushed past the group into the men's room, leaving them standing with Atwater and Burgess.

" Kevin. I need you and Kim to take Maggie, Natalie, Helen, and Owen to Gaffney. Ensure they're in a secured location and do NOT take your eyes off them," demanded Jay.

" Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" shouted an irate Natalie.

" Nat. I promise you I'll explain it to you as soon as I can. All of it. From the beginning. Right now, we need to worry about yours and Owen's safety."

" What about Will?"

" I'll call Maggie as soon as I know something. Nat, all I can tell you right now is that Will is missing and I have reason to believe that not only has he been injured, but he's in extreme danger."

* * *

Cliff hanger...I'm evil! Read and review!


	5. A Grave Mistake

Author's note: Wow. I really didn't intend to have the chapter wind up being this long! It initially was planned to be a cliff hanger...and then it wasn't. The words kept flowing so I kept writing! I don't really know how to describe the chapter...definitely fast paced and a nail biter...though not as much as the next chapter will be! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Keep the reviews coming- I appreciate each and every one of them. (Thankfully they didn't royally mess up Will and Natalie's relationship in the new episode. We all know they'll wind up getting married in the end, but it would have been too easy to wrap such a pivotal story that quickly!) The next chapter will pick up right where this one cuts off. It's set to be an equally action packed chapter- Natalie learns the truth about Will's condition, punches are thrown, and if I say much more I'll give it all away! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Connor had managed to spend the better part of the afternoon avoiding Sharon Goodwin. He was sure someone from the hospital, more than likely Lanik had run their mouth in regards to him walking out. Just as he was heading to the bar to grab a drink, he saw a hoard of cars with flashing lights pull around to the side of the building. Connor stepped out of the ballroom, curious as to how no one had seen the spectacle unfold. As he turned the corner into a side hallway, he watched as the entire Intelligence Unit enter the building, heading his way. Just a few feet away sat a worried looking Natalie, now flanked by Maggie, Burgess, and Atwater. Down the hall sat Helen and Owen. The closer Connor got to Natalie, he was able to see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Where's Jay?" he asked.

" In the men's room," mumbled Kevin. Connor walked over to the restroom, carefully opening the door. He wasn't prepared to see Jay and Voight standing in the midst of a crime scene.

" Doc. You can't be in here," grumbled Voight.

" He's fine Sarge. Just stay where you are," Jay ordered.

" What's going on?" Connor asked apprehensively.

" It's a long story."

" Whose blood is that?" questioned Connor, pointing to the mirror.

" It's Will's. He's missing and by the looks of it, he didn't go willingly."

" What the hell did he get himself into?" Before Jay could answer, his phone rang, indicating that someone wanted to Facetime him.

" Who is it?" Voight asked. Jay motioned for the two men to be quiet, before answering the call.

* * *

" What the fuck have you done with my brother Tommy?"

" What makes you think he's with me? Maybe he got cold feet and ran off," responded the man who was purposefully aiming the camera away from his face so Jay was looking at a wall.

" Don't be pissed at Will. Be pissed at me. I had him plant that bug. It's my fault."

" Stop trying to bullshit me Jay. You didn't physically force him to do it. He made his bed and now he's gonna pay."

" Let me talk to him at least?"

" He ain't doing any talking any time soon," replied Tommy, panning the phone over to Will, whose body was slouched against a wall. The side of his head was covered in blood, presumably from the scuffle in the bathroom. For a few moments it was silent and then the sound of a door slamming shut, followed by footsteps.

" Tell me where he is Tommy. We can make this right," Jay pleaded.

* * *

" Who the fuck are you talking to?" The sound of Tim's voice made Jay's skin crawl.

Turn the camera back that way."

" Why?"

" So he can watch his brother die." Jay nearly vomited when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Will's screams followed the sound of a bullet being discharged.

" What the fuck are you doing Tim? If we kill him, we're going to prison." Bang. The gun fired again, but instead of it hitting Will, Jay watched as the phone bounced to the ground.

" Just for the record Jay, Tommy's dead. It's just me now," Tim's voice announced before the gun was cocked again. This time there were no screams, just the sound of a third bullet being discharged.

1730 Southgate Avenue. No cops. Just you. Let's hope you get here before he bleeds out." The screen turned to black. Voight reached into his pocket for his phone much to Jay's dismay.

" Sarge. You heard him. He said no cops. I don't care if you have teams on standby, but if he sees anything but my truck he's libel to kill Will."

" Let me go with you," Connor interjected.

It's obvious Will's going to need medical attention. I've got my bag in my car."

" He's got a point Jay."

" You stay in the car until I give you the signal, understood?" Jay ordered. Connor nodded.

Voight, keep everyone back until I've got Tim secured. Then I don't care what happens."

" Okay," Voight stated simply.

* * *

" Where are you parked?" Jay asked Connor.

" Right outside. Let's go," he declared, stepping out of the bathroom with Jay on his heels. Thankfully at that point Burgess and Atwater had left with Natalie, Maggie, Owen, and Helen. He knew Will's situation was dire. Natalie would find out soon enough. Jay hoped and prayed as he climbed into his truck that Will would still be alive when they got there. Connor climbed into the passenger's seat soon after with the same large utility bookbag he had brought with him the previous night.

" Hold on," Jay cautioned. As soon as Connor's seatbelt was buckled, Jay flipped on his emergency light, put the truck into drive and pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

" Do you know where you're going?" questioned Connor.

" Dispatch automatically inputs the location into my GPS," Jay answered as they dodged traffic.

I need you to do me a favor." Jay reached into his tux jacket and withdrew a small handgun.

" I need you to put this in your bag. Tim is undoubtedly going to pat me down and I have a feeling we'll be needing that."

" So what's the plan?" Connor asked, concealing the weapon in his medical bag. For the rest of the brief ride, Jay laid out his plan, step by step.

* * *

" Are we good?" asked Jay, careening into an empty parking lot outside an abandoned factory. Connor nodded, somehow not feeling the least bit uneasy about what was going to unfold. Jay's phone rang, showing a call coming in from an unknown number.

" Park right in front of the garage door. Don't turn the car off," ordered Tim.

" Okay." Jay and Connor watched as the door in front of them rose up. The glow from the truck's headlights flooded the garage, making it easy to identify the two bodies lying inside it. There was no mistaking the larger body for Tommy Burke. Jay got out, leaving Connor in the front seat. Tim walked out from an attached room looking extremely irate.

" Who the hell is that in your truck?" he asked, reaching for his gun.

" Relax Tim. He's good. He's a doctor, a surgeon actually that works with Will."

" You packing?" asked Tim before proceeding to pat down Jay. He grabbed Jay's service weapon off his hip, throwing it across the floor.

Tell your friend to get out of the car." Jay turned and motioned for Connor to step out. He threw his suit jacket onto the passenger's seat, then joined Jay. Tim quickly patted Connor down for good measure then stood in front of the two gentlemen.

" If you wouldn't mind, can I check on Will? You two can hash out whatever you need to, but with such critical injuries every second counts."

" Sure. Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid," ordered Tim. Connor rolled up his sleeves, making sure to carefully step over Tommy's obviously dead body. Upon reaching Will, he couldn't help but gasp. As a surgeon, Connor had seen his fair share of blood. Something about seeing his friend and colleague in a pool of blood from head to toe was unsettling. He dropped to his knees beside Will, his pants instantly soaked in blood. Connor quickly pulled out his stethoscope and put it to Will's chest. After checking to make sure Tim's back was turned, he moved his open medical bag to the left side of Will's body then stood up.

" Jay...I'm so sorry," Connor said stoically.

" Sorry about what?"

" He's...there's nothing I can do," declared Connor. Jay instantly rushed to his brother's side.

" He's dead?" asked Tim.

" No. He's just sleeping," Connor said bitterly.

" Don't get smart with me Doc. You're sure though...he's dead?"

" He doesn't have a pulse and his heart isn't beating you jackass," yelled Jay. Tim looked over to the two brothers skeptically.

* * *

" See for yourself," instructed Connor, holding out his stethoscope to Tim. The man reluctantly grabbed it and slowly made his way over. His attempt to not kneel in the blood was unsuccessful. Tim awkwardly leaned over Will, putting Connor's stethoscope into his ears.

" The heart is on the left side idiot," quipped Connor. Tim turned around, his back to both Will and Jay.

" What the fuck did you just say to me?"

" I said…"

" Don't get smart with me Doc or you'll wind up joining your friend here," Tim declared, throwing Connor's stethoscope at him. An eerie silence fell over the garage, making the sound of Jay's handgun being cocked echo off the walls. Before Tim could turn around to face Jay, his body fell backwards and hit the floor, a single bullet lodged in his head. Jay stood and ran for his truck, anxiously calling for the backup he knew was waiting just around the corner.

* * *

" Make sure they call an ambulance. STAT," declared Connor, once again dropping to his knees beside Will.

Will! Can you hear me?" No response. Jay came running back to the two.

" What can I do?"

" Hand me those scissors in the front pocket. There's also packages of pressure dressings in the right pocket. I need them all," he responded, putting his stethoscope to Will's chest for real this time.

His heartbeat is rapid and he's got a weak pulse."

" What's that mean?" asked Jay, handed Connor the scissors.

" He's losing a lot of blood quickly," answered Connor, quickly cutting away Will's blood soaked tux jacket and shirt.  
Looks like two gunshot wounds- one to the stomach and the other to the chest. Can you help me roll him?" Connor's heart sank when he realized both bullets were still lodged inside Will's body.

" Why is he so cold?"

" The rapid loss of blood is likely causing hypovolemic shock," Connor explained, grabbing the bandages from Jay as he unpackaged them.

" I need my cell phone from my jacket," ordered Connor before applying stacks of bandages to each entrance wound, using as much pressure as he could. The sound of sirens in the distance brought Connor reassurance. Once the ambulance was there he would have access to more than the limited supplies in his bag.

* * *

" Hold pressure on these," he instructed once Jay returned from the truck.  
Press harder." Jay applied even more pressure, trying his best to ignore the blood that caked his hands. All at once a slew of vehicles flooded the property. Voight, Hailey, Adam, and Antonio entered the garage cautiously.

" Tim's dead. I shot him," Jay numbly declared.

" How's he doing Doc?" Voight asked Connor.

" I need that damn ambulance here." Almost on cue Ambulance 61 pulled up and Brett and Dawson jumped out.

" Rhodes, what do you need?" Gabby asked as Sylvie came behind her with the stretcher and monitor.

" We need to go. There's no time to treat him in the field. He's losing too much blood." The two paramedics bent down to help both Jay and Connor lift Will's seemingly lifeless body onto the stretcher.

" Brett, I need you to hook him up to the monitors and get some fluids going. I'll get an arterial line started once we get going," relayed Connor, climbing into the ambulance.

" His BP is low. 77/55," declared Brett.

" I think he's waking up," Jay stated surprisingly, closing the ambulance's doors behind him.

* * *

" Will. Will! Come on man, I need you to wake up," Connor ordered loudly as they drove off, escorted by a police cruiser. To everyone's surprise, Will's eyes fluttered open, his hand weakly reaching for the oxygen mask Brett had placed on him.

" Nat," his voice a mere whisper.

" She's at Med already," Jay said.

" Tell her I love her."

" You can tell her yourself," insisted Connor, watching as Will's eyes closed.

Will! Stay with me buddy." No response.

" He's barely breathing," Brett declared.

" Intubate him," Connor ordered, borrowing Brett's stethoscope.

" How close are we?" Jay shouted to Gabby.

" Less than five minutes out."

" Jay, I need you to dial Maggie Lockwood's number and put it on speaker." Jay pulled Connor's phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts.

* * *

" He's crashing," shouted Brett.

" Take over ventilation. I'll start chest compressions."

" What's going on?" asked a worried Jay as Connor's phone rang.

" Rhodes...what's going on?" Maggie's voice echoed through the iPhone's speaker.

" He's crashing. I need as much type specific blood on hand and my team ready to go in the hybrid OR as soon as we pull up."

" What should I tell Natalie?"

" Tell her he wants her to know he loves her."

* * *

 _Here lies a lifeless bride and groom_  
 _Till death do us part came far too soon_  
 _Buildings burn and people die_  
 _All of the time_

 _But I heard that you reap what you sow_  
 _So around and around we go_  
 _And when you see my face you'll know_

 _You can't save yourself or save your soul_  
 _When you meet the man whose life you stole_  
 _With weathered wings and broken bones_  
 _A flight for the fallen, flies the crow_  
 _You can't save yourself_

 _These vengeful thoughts trapped underneath_  
 _Rage, scorn, misery_  
 _Payback for what you took from me_  
 _Hope, love, sanity..._

 _~Ice Nine Kills~ A Grave Mistake_


	6. Run

_Author's note: Man, yet again I didn't realize how much I had written until I went to post! I'm so used to writing it all by hand and seeing the length of the chapter unfold. These last two chapters were done 99% on my Chromebook- I've been on a roll. I may or may not take a week or so break to resume writing my other current Will and Natalie fic, 'Make This Go On Forever.' We'll see where my pen and keyboard take me! I appreciate all of the amazing reviews! Keep them coming!_

* * *

To _think I might not see those eyes_  
 _Makes it so hard not to cry_  
 _And as we say our long goodbye_  
 _I nearly do_

 _Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
 _I'll be right beside you dear..._

 _~Snow Patrol~ Run_

* * *

" What in the hell happened?" asked Ethan Choi as the ambulance doors opened.  
" Long story," Jay numbly declared as the stretcher was unloaded. Connor immediately stepped onto the side of it to resume giving Will chest compressions.

" We're going to Baghdad," instructed a distraught April. With Gabby and Brett's help, the gurney was pushed into the trauma room.

" On my count...1...2...3," stated Connor.

Did they get the blood from the blood bank?"

" Right here. Maggie also had some sent to the OR."

" Hook him up to the rapid infuser and get me a crash cart. Choi, take over compressions.," Connor ordered.

April, get him out of here and pull the curtain."

" I'm not going anywhere," argued Jay.

" You don't need to see this," reasoned Ethan before Connor pulled the curtain, leaving Jay alone in the hallway. It wasn't long until Maggie approached him.

" Can you go talk with Nat? She's waiting in the hallway and on the verge of losing it," the nurse stated before ducking into the trauma room.

* * *

" How's he doing?"

" We just got a rhythm," declared Ethan.

" Maggie stay with him and help keep him stable while I change and scrub," ordered Connor, exiting the trauma room.

" What's happening?" Jay asked.

" Follow me," he responded. Jay trailed behind Rhodes as they headed to the locker room. Connor grabbed a set of scrubs from his locker and briefly disappeared into the adjoining bathrooms. He re-emerged soon after, chucking his bloody clothes into a nearby trash can.

" I don't want to know how much that suit cost, do I?"

" Probably not," replied Connor as they exited, heading towards an extremely distraught Natalie.

" Rhodes!" Lanik's voice made him stop in his tracks.

Why the hell did your nurse pull my surgery from the hybrid OR?"

" Now isn't the time Lanik."

" Bullshit it isn't! This is just payback from this morning, isn't it?" Without hesitation, Connor wheeled around and punched Lanik square in the face.

" I'll make sure Goodwin hears about this!"  
" You do that. And when you do, make sure to tell her your ego almost stopped me from saving one of her attendings' lives."

" Tell me that's not your dominant hand," pleaded Jay.

" It's not," replied Connor, taking a seat next to Natalie.

* * *

" Nat. I don't have much time...but I wanted to talk with you before I scrub."

" No one will tell me what's going on," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

" Will was shot twice, once in the chest, the other to his abdomen. Thankfully we were able to get to him before things got much worse. He lost a lot of blood in the field and went into hypovolemic shock. He crashed once on the way here, but Choi and I were able to quickly resuscitate him. I wish I had more to tell you, but I won't know what we're really facing until I open him up," Connor confessed reluctantly.

" Please don't let my husband die," Natalie begged tearfully.

" I don't plan on it," Connor replied, standing as Ethan and April came down the hall, pushing Will's gurney. Connor turned back towards Natalie, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take good care of him," he said reassuringly before entering the scrub room.

" Hey Nat...they have to get him prepped for surgery, but I thought you'd like a minute with him," Ethan said quietly, stopping the gurney. Natalie managed to stand, albeit gripping the gurney's side rail for support. Someone had covered Will with a white sheet to hide the gunshot wounds, however his red hair was still matted with blood from the initial head wound. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear then awkwardly placed a gentle kiss on his mouth which was obscured by the intubation tube. Jay looked at his brother guiltily. Will may die and as far as Jay was concerned it was his fault. Behind them the doors to the hybrid OR slid open. Connor had already fully scrubbed and was waiting. Jay stood next to Natalie, his heart sinking as the doors closed, leaving them alone with Ethan and April in the hallway.

" Here. I figured you'd want to be the one holding on to this since he can't be wearing it in the OR," April said softly, placing Will's wedding band in Natalie's hand.

" We'll check in as much as we can," Ethan offered before the two walked away. Natalie turned to Jay and immediately broke down in tears. Jay instinctively embraced his now sister-in-law, fighting back tears himself. They stayed like that for some time, until Natalie could no longer stand, her body growing weak from the wreaking sobs.

* * *

Jay helped her sit, then grabbed the seat beside her.

" Your dress...it's...I forgot," he stuttered, looking at Natalie's once pristine dress now covered in her husband's blood.

" I think...I'm going to go change. I'll be back." She wandered off for the ED lounge, unaware of the loud whispers around her as she walked. She stumbled into the empty lounge, just standing in front of the row of lockers for what seemed like forever.

" Do you want some help?" April asked, appearing out of nowhere. Natalie nodded, unable to speak. April carefully unlaced the bodice until she could reach the zipper. Once she was done unzipping the dress, she faced Natalie and held out her hands. Natalie stepped out of the dress, doing her best not to lose it as April carefully draped it across a chair.

" You've got a spare pair of yoga pants, a bra and underwear, and some socks...what about a shirt and shoes?"

" I don't need shoes," she said flatly. She turned to Will's locker and pulled a shirt off the top shelf.

" Why don't you go into the bathroom and change?" Natalie didn't answer, instead inhaling the scent of Will's cologne that lingered on the t-shirt.

Come on hon." Natalie let herself be led to the bathroom. April helped her into the change of clothes then wet a washcloth, carefully wiping the makeup and streaked mascara from her face.

" Thanks," Natalie whispered, taking a deep breath as she did so. She grabbed Will's wedding band from a nearby counter and slipped it onto her thumb before turning to face April.

" He's going to be okay Nat."

" I hope so," she replied, fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

Natalie slowly made her way back to the chairs just outside of the hybrid OR.

" Maggie said one of the scrub nurses will be texting us with updates. Rhodes just opened him up," Jay stated, staring at the wall in front of him.

" Do you want to go change? Will has some spare clothes in his locker," Natalie offered, not quite sure what else to say. Jay remained silent. Minutes ticked by and yet no words came from him nor Natalie. She herself was barely holding on, but it seemed like Jay was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. A worried Sharon Goodwin approached the two, holding two cups of coffee.

" I just heard...what in the world happened?" Natalie looked to Jay, sipping her coffee. Even she still wasn't 100% sure what had happened.

" Detective Halstead...Jay?"

" It was my fault," he stated boldly.

" What was your fault?" Sharon asked innocently.

" I'm the reason Will is going to die. I should have never let him get involved in this mess," Jay said angrily, throwing his full cup of coffee in a nearby trash can before running off.

* * *

I know, I know. Not the most exciting chapter ever, but the next chapter will easily make up for it! Rhodes deals with the direct consequences of punching Lanik, Jay reveals to Natalie what had really been going on the past few months, and after a long surgery, Rhodes is forced to deliver the news of Will's condition to both Natalie and Jay.


	7. A Reason To Fight

_Author's note: man I didn't intend on writing another long chapter. If I had ended where I originally intended to, it would have been an awkward mess. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm switching back to writing a few chapter of my other current Manstead fanfic "Make This Go On Forever." I won't lie- odds are I'll write both at once. Sometimes my writer's block sparks new ideas for the other story and vice versa. The show has me going insane- I really hope they do the Will and Natalie story line justice instead of just driving it into the ground and killing them as a couple. If they mess with my Manstead I'm done with Chicago! Anyways, enjoy, read, and review! I hope to have a new chapter of "Make This Go On Forever" within the next few days!_

* * *

 _I won't give up, so don't give in_  
 _You've fallen down but you will rise again_  
 _I won't give up_

 _When the demon that's inside you is ready to begin_  
 _And it feels like it's a battle that you will never win_  
 _When you're aching for the fire and begging for your sin_  
 _When there's nothing left inside, there's still a reason to fight_

 _Don't let it take your soul_  
 _Look at me, take control_  
 _We're going to fight this war_  
 _This is nothing worth dying for_

 _~Disturbed~ A Reason To Fight~_

* * *

" I need suction Maggie," Connor ordered, trying to see through all of the blood in Will's stomach.

" Got it." Once the bulk of the excess blood was removed, Connor saw the culprit, plain as day.

" Looks like the first bullet is lodged in his spleen."

" Can you repair it?" questioned Maggie.

" No. There's too much damage done. I'm going to have to remove it," he conceded.

Someone text Natalie and let her know."

* * *

Natalie stared in the direction that Jay ran off to, confused and emotional. He was the closest thing to Will she had and now he had gone off to god knows where.  
" Hot headed just like his brother. I'm sure Jay will be back soon," commented Goodwin.

" I hope so," she said, feeling her phone buzz beside her.

" Who was that?"

" Connor...one of the bullets was lodged in Will's spleen so they're going to remove it," Natalie stated. It was then that she discovered another unread message from Will of all people. Maggie had been holding on to her phone so she could answer any calls that came through, allowing Natalie to have one less thing to worry about. She quickly punched in her password, unlocking the phone.

 **Will (sent at 10:22a.m.):  
My dearest Natalie. As I sit here and stare at my tux, I can barely contain my happiness and excitement. I cannot wait for this afternoon. I love you with all my heart and can't wait to have you as my wife. You and Owen both are the loves of my life. I know you'll look absolutely stunning in your dress and I'm eagerly waiting to watch you come down the aisle. I wish I could find the words to truly express just how much you and Owen mean to me. How much I love you. How I couldn't live without either of you. It just can't be put into words. I'll see you soon my beautiful bride. Jay is telling for me to get in the shower so we're not late getting to the church. I love you.**

Natalie could feel the hot tears once again falling down her cheeks.

" He's going to be okay...right?"

" Dr. Manning, your husband is in the best hands he could be in. Dr. Halstead, Will is a fighter. It's going to take more than a few gunshot wounds to take him down."

" I hope so," said Natalie, staring off into the distance as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

Jay had run out of the closest exit, continuing to run down the busy sidewalk outside Gaffney before he finally ran out of breath. He found himself a good five blocks or more away from the hospital. Around him strangers started staring presumingly at his blood soaked clothes. Jay could hear his phone ringing in his pocket despite the loudness of the activity going on around him. He pulled it out, hoping to see a call from Connor or Natalie. Instead, the incoming call was from none other than Voight.

" What's up?" Jay asked, feeling irritated.

" I thought you'd like to know that Ray Burke seems to have suffered a fatal heart attack while he was in lock up."

" You don't say?" he questioned, now suddenly intrigued.

" We took him downstairs after questioning and when I went back to check on him he was stiff as a board."

" What a shame," Jay muttered.

" How's Will?"

" They just started his surgery about an hour ago. I haven't heard anything since then."

" Take as much time as you need, understood?"

" Got it Sarge," said Jay, hanging up the phone. The news of Ray Burke's death seemed to re energize him. He turned back in the direction of Gaffney Medical Center, taking off at a full sprint. Once he reached the ED he entered the lounge, grabbing a change of clothes from Will's locker and headed for the bathroom. Before he could even take off his blood stained tux, he turned on a sink and lathered his blood caked hands with massive amounts of soap. Jay repeated this process several times, desperate to rid himself of his brother's blood. He stood, almost transfixed upon the sink, watching as the red soapy water ran down the drain. The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his fog.

* * *

" Hey, have you heard anything about Will yet?" asked Ethan as he entered a bathroom stall.

" Uh...no. I went for a run. I had to clear my head. Do you know anything?"

" Rhodes was removing Will's spleen last I heard," he said as Jay pulled on a pair of Will's basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

" Thanks. Sorry about this morning," Jay awkwardly offered, throwing his blood stained tux into the same bin that contained Connor's.

" It's all good. Tell Natalie we're all thinking of her and Will," Ethan offered up as they walked back out into the ED.

" Will do," replied Jay, heading back to Natalie who was still sitting with Ms. Goodwin.

" Detective Halstead…"

" Ms. Goodwin, I'd like to apologize about that outburst earlier."

" You're fine Jay. Everyone is certainly on edge right now."

" I don't want to sound rude, but would you mind giving me some time alone with Natalie?"

" Of course. I'll be in my office. Please let me know if there's anything either of you need." Jay waited until Goodwin was far enough away before taking the seat beside Natalie.

* * *

" What's going on?" Natalie asked nervously.

" I think it's time I tell the truth on Will's behalf."

" From the beginning?"

" Yes. Will had met up with an old neighborhood friend at our dad's wake. It started out with an innocent house call. Once I realized who Will had gotten himself involved with I tried to get him to stop. The man he was treating was being watched by the FBI for some pretty hefty crimes. Will refused to budge...stupid hippocratic oath. He couldn't leave well enough alone until he got in too deep and was facing federal charges."

" His goddamn savior complex," she muttered.

" Natalie, the truth is that Ray Burke had ties to the reception hall. He offered Will a deep discount in exchange for providing medical services under the table."

" He never said any of that," she admitted, the tears starting to accumulate again.

" He wanted you to have the perfect wedding day, even if that meant working for the feds to bring down the Burke family. The FBI gave him the option of becoming a CI or facing federal charges himself. I wish I would have realized how stressed it made him. I didn't really process it until last night when he was vomiting blood into a bucket."

" Why is it your fault then? I'm missing something."

" I was the one that convinced Will to plant a bug inside Ray Burke's house. Tommy had found the bug and shortly after that Ray was arrested this morning. Tim and Tommy put two and two together and came after Will. Tim killed Tommy, but the guilt of knowing I was part of the reason he also shot Will...I might as well have been the one holding the gun."

" Stop it! You know Will wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. He's an adult. He makes his own choices. He's stubborn and we both know he wouldn't have abandoned Ray's declining healthcare even if he knew this was the possible outcome."

" How are you so...level headed right now? All of that blood...Nat. There was so much blood."

" Believe me. I want to break down and lose my shit. I'm sure I will eventually. Knowing that he's in the hands of the best trauma surgeon I've ever known helps. Connor is a ridiculously talented surgeon. If anyone can help Will, it's him," Natalie admitted.

Is Will going to have to testify against this Ray Burke guy?"

" About that. Ray erm...experienced some health complications after the interrogation. He should be on his way to the morgue to join Tommy and Tim."

" I don't want to know, do I?" she asked skeptically.

" Probably not."

" Can you do something for me?"

" Of course," replied Jay.

" If we just sit here waiting I WILL lose my shit and breakdown. Tell me what Will was like as a kid."

* * *

" Maggie, I need you to page Dr. Bekker," Connor randomly declared as he finished removing Will's spleen.

" Why? Did the second bullet nick his heart?" she asked worriedly.

" No. I'm almost certain it nicked his liver. I need a second set of hands that I can trust," he said, carefully flexing his left hand.

" That's what you get for punching Lanik," quipped Maggie, signaling to a scrub nurse to dial Ava's pager.

" The liver laceration is going to be difficult to repair," argued Connor.

" Sure it is," she muttered, turning her attention back to Connor and an unconscious Will.

* * *

" I can't believe you guys didn't get arrested!" Natalie declared, holding back her laughter.

" Somehow Will managed to convince the cop that we were driving Dad's old clunker of a car to pick him up from the bar. In reality we were driving to the next neighborhood over. There was this asshole that used to pick on both of us and we were sick of it. I picked the lock to the guy's car while Will planted a pair of thong underwear and a lacy bra under the front seat."

" That's awful!"

" I also managed to rewire the fuses under the hood so that every time he pressed the brake his horn started honking. Will drove home and we celebrated by going through the drive-thru at Burger King for Whoppers."

" Did the guy ever figure out it was you?"

" No, but if he did he didn't say anything about it," Jay responded with a smirk.

There was this other time…" he started, his words falling on deaf ears. Natalie watched in horror as Ava Bekker came around the corner and walked into the scrub room.

" Who is that?"

" She's a cardiothoracic surgeon that trained alongside Connor."

" Cardio...does that mean there's something wrong with his heart? He would have died if he had gotten shot in the heart, right?" asked a fearful Jay.

* * *

" Did you really punch Lanik?" asked Ava as she entered the hybrid OR, fully scrubbed.

" Does the whole hospital know?"

" I happened to pass by Ms. Goodwin's office as I ran down here. The door was cracked and I could hear her handing him his ass." Connor couldn't help but chuckle, imagining Goodwin yelling at the trauma surgeon.

" He was still pissed about this morning and was even more irate when he realized I had Maggie pull his gallbladder surgery off the schedule."

" How bad is he?" Ava questioned.

" I'm almost done removing the spleen, but the repair to his liver is going to be more difficult. I need a second set of hands," Connor said.

" What he meant to say is that he stupidly sucker punched Lanik and his hand is killing him," muttered Maggie.

" Let me finish up the spleen repair so you can get some ice on that hand," ordered Ava.

" Do you even remember how to do a splenectomy?"

" I think I can manage," she shot back, pushing Connor to the side. He pulled off his left glove to find his knuckles swelling and bruised.

" Damn, how hard did you hit him?" Ava exclaimed.

" Hard enough to prove my point," reasoned Connor as a nurse applied an ice pack to the injured hand.

" How did this happen? Weren't he and Dr. Manning supposed to be getting married?"

" They did. I mean, they are. This happened during the reception."

"Christ," mumbled Ava.

* * *

As the hours ticked by, an anxious Jay and Natalie were joined once again by Ms. Goodwin, Ethan, and April. Jay had given his seat to Sharon, so he sat at Natalie's feet, anxiously holding her hand. The clock read 10:21p. Natalie's heart sank thinking of how she and Will should have been on an airplane at that very moment, on their way to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Instead, she had been sitting in the same hallway for almost 8 hours, never moving despite the fact she was both hungry, thirsty, and had to pee. The group all watched the clock hanging over the OR doors, watching each minute tick by. At precisely 10:37p, Connor exited the OR, his face sullen. Out of nowhere a chair appeared and he sank into it, closing his eyes and sitting silently for a few moments.

" It's bad, isn't?" asked Jay.

" Is my husband is dead?" questioned a tearful Natalie.

" Will isn't dead, but Jay is right. The internal damage and blood loss Will experienced is quite significant."

" How significant?" Sharon asked hesitantly.

" Based on the amount of blood given to him in Trauma and the amount given to him during surgery, I'd estimate he's lost roughly two and half to three liters." Jay didn't have to ask how bad that was. The gasps and looks on everyone else's faces told him it was a critical amount.

" He's alive though, right?" asked Natalie.

" He is. The first bullet penetrated his spleen and caused such extensive damage I was forced to remove it. The second bullet grazed his liver. Between the two injuries, it clarified the amount of blood loss. With Dr. Bekker's help, I was able to repair the liver and only had to resect a small portion of it." Connor stopped abruptly.

* * *

" What is it? What aren't you telling us?" April asked.

" Due to the brief period of cardiac arrest and the significant blood loss, Will's body sustained a lot of damage. We're giving him fluids along with blood and plasma transfusions, but I had to make the call for him to be placed into a medically induced coma."

" Coma? He's in a coma?" Natalie questioned, her eyes welling up with tears.

" My hope is that by doing so, his body can heal under less harsh circumstances. It will give his body a chance to respond to the medications and transfusions while also allowing his heart and the rest of his organs to rest."

" Can we see him?" Jay asked, pulling himself to a standing position.

" Of course. They'll be taking him up to the ICU shortly," explained Connor.

" We'll let you two have some privacy," Ethan said, speaking for his group of colleagues. The group dispersed until it was only Jay, Natalie, and Connor.

" Thank you. From both of us," declared Jay.

" I did my part, now it's time for Will to do his. I hate to sound insensitive, but I'm exhausted and I feel like we've got a long night ahead of us. I'm going to go find somewhere to crash." He walked off, leaving Jay and Natalie alone in the hallway. In the silence, Natalie found herself unable to hold in her tears any longer, breaking down. Jay instantly embraced her, tears slowly spilling from his eyes as well.  
" We're in this together," he said quietly.

" That's right," she choked out.

You're stuck with me now."


	8. The Way It Ends

_Author's note: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Lots of angst...and there's more to come! PLEASE read and review!  
(And yes, I'm still boycotting watching Chicago Med. I really hope the writers are just toying with us and Manstead will get back together.)_

 _Run_  
 _Is this to be our fate_  
 _Hide_  
 _Freedom is ours as long as we escape_  
 _We walk in the shadows_  
 _We do_  
 _Find out what we all know_  
 _Our time is near_

 _This is the way it ends_  
 _Don't tell me it's meaningless_  
 _There'll be no compromise_  
 _We fall in we too shall rise_  
 _You held me and taught me how_  
 _I think I am ready now_  
 _If this is the way it ends_  
 _This is the way it's meant to be_  
 _~Landon Pigg~ The Way It Ends~_

* * *

Jay somberly followed Natalie down the hallway, leading to the ICU. They stopped outside Room 4, which was conveniently right across from the nurse's desk. He could feel his anxiety rise as he peered in through the glass. While he couldn't see Will's body, the seas of machines surrounding his bed was overwhelming, causing him to feel nauseous.

" Do you want some privacy?"

" Actually, will you come with me?" Natalie asked quietly.

" Of course," replied Jay, putting his arm around Natalie's shoulders as they entered the room. Natalie's breath hitched when she laid her eyes on her husband's frail body. He was so pale, his red hair making him look ghost white against the sheet. She walked on shaky legs to the left side of the bed, carefully navigating all of the IV tubing to place his wedding band back on his ring finger.

* * *

" What is...what is all of this?" questioned Jay, eyeing all of the tubing, wires, and machines Will was connected to.

" Those IVs are to give him fluids. The one that's in his chest is what's called a central line. It's delivering the new blood and plasma right now through a vein that connects to his heart. It can be used to administer other vital medicines he might need. The stickers on his chest are EKG leads. They monitor his head rate. That needle and tubing in his right wrist is what's called an arterial line. It's a way for his blood pressure to be constantly monitored and precisely measured. He's obviously connected to a catheter. Then there's the pulse oximeter on his finger. That measures his pulse. Oh...and the respirator. It's breathing for him."

" Shit," commented Jay, suddenly at a loss for words. He struggled to make sense of the information, of everything that was keeping his brother alive. Meanwhile, Natalie lifted Will's left hand once more, this time not letting go. She laid her head down beside their hands, almost immediately beginning to cry.

" Damn it Will. When we vowed in sickness and health til death do us part...I said those vows imagining us growing old together. Having more kids. Just having more of you...I didn't think it would be this soon. You can't go yet. We're just getting started!"

* * *

" Beep. Beep. Beep." Connor emerged from a deep sleep to his pager going off. 1:56 a.m. He had managed to get almost two hours of sleep. Glancing down at his at his pager, Connor saw it was the ICU. Grabbing his stethoscope from the bedside table, Connor bolted out of the on-call room and took off for the ICU. There he found a nurse waiting for him outside Will's room.

"What's going on?" he asked, grabbing for the tablet the nurse handed him.

" Despite the fact we've been giving him additional blood and plasma, his vitals haven't changed.

" Thanks Carly," he said, sliding open the door to Will's room. A sleeping Jay barely stirred while Natalie remained wide awake.

" What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

" We've been giving Will blood and plasma transfusions along with fluids since he left the OR. At this point, I would have liked to see an increase in both his heart rate and blood pressure," Connor replied with a sigh.

" What are you saying?" Natalie questioned fearfully.

" Unfortunately I think it's time to start a dopamine drip. The longer we wait, the greater the risk is for organ failure."

" So soon? What about the side effects? A high dose could cause him to lose kidney function," she argued.

" Natalie. His urine output is steady, his kidneys are working right now. I'm afraid that if we wait, it will be too late. He won't need his kidneys or any of his other organs for that matter is we can't regulate his heart rate and blood pressure." Natalie stared at Connor wide eyed, taken aback by his bluntness.

" Can we wait? Just a little while longer? Please!," she pleaded.

" One hour. That's it. One hour," he agreed reluctantly.

" Thank you Connor."

" Just one hour. If things haven't improved by then I'm going to have to start the dopamine." Connor took a seat on the floor, his back resting against a wall all while keeping his eyes fixed on the clock.

* * *

Forty-five minutes passed by slowly, yielding no changes in Will's vitals. Connor was growing impatient, but knew Natalie was in an emotionally compromised state.

So it surprised him when she turned around to face him.

" Go ahead."

" Are you sure?" he asked sympathetically.

" I know what will likely happen if he doesn't receive it. So yes. I'm sure," she admitted reluctantly as Connor stood.

" Nat, I know you're worried. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he comes through this," he declared before pulling on a pair of gloves. Connor grabbed a new IV bag out of a cupboard along with a vial and syringe.

I'm going to start him on the lowest dose. We'll keep an extremely close eye on his vitals and adjust the dosage accordingly as needed," Connor said, wincing as he grabbed the IV bag with his injured hand.

" Did you ever get an x-ray for that?" questioned Natalie.

" It's not broken. Just bruised and sprained," he argued.

" You should have it wrapped and iced," instructed Natalie.

" Let's take care of Will first."

" I'd love to see Lanik's face," she quipped, showing a hint of a smile.

" I'll get pictures. I'm due in the ED at 7."

" So you're on Trauma today?," Natalie asked, watching as Connor hooked up the dopamine, diluting it for the proper dose.

" Ava is covering cardio today. Besides, I figured they could use the extra help downstairs," he said somberly, pulling off his gloves.

" Now what?"

" We wait," explained Connor, angling the empty recliner so he could clearly see Will's monitors.

" Shouldn't you try and get some sleep?"

" That's why God invented triple espresso shots," Connor replied.

* * *

Hours later and there was still no change.

" What if it's not working?" asked Jay who had woke up nearly an hour ago.

" Rome wasn't built in a day," Connor offered, standing up.

" My husband is in a coma and you're making cheesy anecdotes?"

" Natalie. It's just the first dose. Will's body has been through hell. Give it time."

" Patience isn't one of my best virtues."

" You don't say. I'm due in the ED soon. I need to change my scrubs and take a shower."

" You should get that hand checked out," said Natalie."

" That too. I'll come up to check on things as soon as I can. Look guys, Will made it through the night. I know that doesn't seem like much and there are more hurdles to jump, but let's focus on the positive. Will is still alive."

" He's still alive," she said softly, not taking her eyes off his body.

He's still alive."

* * *

 _Not the longest chapter I've ever written...but next chapter is guaranteed to be longer!_


	9. Set Fire To The Third Bar

_Their words mostly noises_  
 _Ghosts with just voices_  
 _Your words in my memory_  
 _Are like music to me_

 _I'm miles from where you are,_  
 _I lay down on the cold ground_  
 _I, I pray that something picks me up_  
 _And sets me down in your warm arms  
~Snow Patrol~ Set Fire To The Third Bar_

* * *

 _author's note: thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. keep them coming! I have about 1/4 of the next chapter written so I think I'm going to jump over to writing one of my other Manstead stories. I MIGHT actually watch Chicago Med for the first time in a month! It looks like they might be subtly getting Will and Natalie back together...I swear if Ian's name is in the opening credits I'm shutting it off haha. Seems like I haven't missed too much story wise though!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter...read and review!_

* * *

" How's Will doing?" Ethan asked, as Connor entered the lounge downstairs.

" I had to start him on a Dopamine drip overnight," he said with a yawn, pulling a fresh pair of scrubs out of his locker.

" That bad?"

" We've been giving him blood and plasma transfusions, but there are no changes in his vitals."

" Do you want anything from the coffee cart?" asked Ethan, changing the subject.

" A large black coffee with a triple espresso shot if you don't mind," replied Connor before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

" I hear you're slumming it down here today," Maggie joked as a freshly showered Connor emerged into the ED.

" I figured you'd need the help," Connor said somberly, reaching for a charged tablet from a nearby dock. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Ethan carrying two large coffees.

" You're amazing," he declared, wincing as he grabbed for the cup.

" Come on. Let's go over to Exam 6 so I can take a look at that hand."

" Probably a good idea," Connor conceded, taking a long drink of his coffee.

He put the tablet back in its dock and followed behind Ethan.

" Do you want me to get a portable x-ray?"

" No, I think it's just sprained and badly bruised," explained Connor.

" Extend your fingers. Now flex them." Ethan watched as Connor winced with each small movement.

" Let's wrap it up for now and get some ice on it. I'll have a nurse get you some Motrin for the pain and swelling.

" Thanks. Has Lanik been in yet?"

" He tried calling off by saying his jaw hurt, but Ms. Goodwin told him to suck it up and take some Tylenol," Ethan said, holding back his laughter as he began wrapping an ACE bandage around Connor's hand.

" Natalie wants a picture of his busted up face if we can manage."

" We'll do our best," Ethan replied, securing the bandage near Connor's wrist.

If the swelling doesn't go down, I can give you a steroid injection." Connor gently flexed his newly bandaged hand, taking the icepack from Ethan.

"Thanks for the help," said Connor, finishing off his coffee.

" How much sleep did you get?"

" Two hours maybe? I'm not sure. The only thing that I know is this won't be my last coffee," he admitted, throwing away the cup before exiting into the chaotic ED. Connor sighed as he pulled up Will's chart on a tablet. No changes had occured yet. He tried remaining positive despite the odds he'd probably have need to up the dosage later that afternoon. The only bit of good news was that Will's kidney function remained steady. At least that was a positive.

* * *

" Maggie, got anything for me yet?" he asked the nearby charge nurse.

" No...but look at what the cat dragged in," Maggie muttered, watching as Dr. Lanik entered the adjoining waiting room.

" Quick. Get a picture of his face for Nat and send it to me."

" Dr. Lanik," Connor said, doing his best to be polite. Beside him Maggie snickered as she snapped a handful of photos. As Lanik hurried off, he threw up his hand, clearly flipping Connor off.

" Send Goodwin a copy of that last one," Connor insisted.

" You two need to learn how to get along," responded Maggie.

" Lanik needs to know his place," replied Connor, his phone buzzing as the photos from Maggie came up.

" Why don't you take the trauma coming in? Teenage male was jumped on his way to school."

" What about Lanik?"

" Oh I have just the patient for him. Gertie is back in Exam 2 and is experiencing the most foul smelling diarrhea I've ever come across" she said with a smirk.

" Nice," Connor replied with a laugh, heading for the trauma bay.

" He deserves it. That little prick needs his attitude knocked down a few pegs," she commented quietly before walking away.

* * *

It took Connor over four hours before he was able to sneak away from the ED for the ICU. He grabbed an apple from a nearby fruit basket, biting into it as he climbed into the elevator. It wasn't long before he reached the third floor, chucking the apple into a nearby trash can.

" Did you get any pictures?" asked an exhausted Natalie as Connor entered the room.

" Of course we did. Where's Jay?"

" He went home to shower and get a change of clothes," she said, yawning as she grabbed for Connor's phone. Her tired eyes lit up, a small series of giggles slipping out as she flipped through the pictures.

" Thanks. I needed a good laugh," Natalie stated, handing Connor back his phone.

It's not good news, is it?"

" It depends on how you look at it. He hasn't gotten worse," Connor began, once again scrolling through Will's chart.

" But he hasn't gotten any better," stated a defeated Natalie.

" His drain outputs are steady. That tells me that the extra fluid accumulated around the repaired areas is being removed from his body like it should," explained Connor, putting down the tablet so he could tug on a pair of gloves.

The incisions looks flawless and show no sign of infection."

" You want to increase the dopamine, don't you?" Natalie asked bluntly.

" Nat. He lost a lot of blood. It's obviously going to take his body some time to get back to a normal blood volume. Changes aren't going to happen overnight."

" No shit," she spat angrily.

I know that his blood volume is still at a dangerously low level. I've watched the monitors all night hoping for a change and that Will would defy the odds. Do you know where we're supposed to be right now? We're supposed to be sitting on a pristine beach, sipping cocktails out of fucking coconuts. I'm not supposed to be sitting in the ICU hoping my husband's heart starts circulating more blood. We haven't even been married for 24 hours," Natalie cried, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Connor pulled her into a tight embrace, allowing her to cry until she could cry no longer.

* * *

" You need sleep," he declared, handing her a box of tissues.

" I know." The words came out in a whimper.

I don't want to leave him."

" Look at me Natalie." The newly wedded bride glanced up, her face and eyes puffy from crying.

" Do you trust me?"

" Of course I do...what kind of question is that?"

" Will is a good friend and colleague. If I didn't think raising his dose would hold any benefit, I wouldn't even suggest it."

" I know."

" Increasing his dopamine drip is the right thing to do from both a trauma and a cardio standpoint. If we can get his heart to start properly circulate the blood and plasma, I think we'd see some positive results."

" Okay," she said, yet again feeling defeated.

" Will you do something for me though? Go home and go to bed. You aren't going to do Will any good if you pass out from exhaustion."

" Will you stay?"

"Of course. Not only will it allow for me to closely monitor his vitals, but it will piss off Lanik even more. Natalie. Go home to your son. Take a shower, get something to eat, but most importantly get some sleep. You'll be the first call I make if anything changes."

" Thank you Connor," Natalie said, giving him a quick hug before carefully kissing Will's cheek.

" Text me when you get home so we don't have to worry about you falling asleep on the train."

* * *

Natalie stifled a long yawn as the EL train stopped near the brownstone she and Will now shared some time later. She managed to walk the block and a half to their home. Before she could fish her keys out of her bag, the front door opened and Owen ran out.

" Momma. I missed you. Where's Daddy? I miss him Momma!" Natalie's heart lodged in her chest as she picked up Owen and headed inside.

" Natalie, is that you?" Helen's voice shouted as she made her way to the foyer.

" Yes. Owen, come snuggle with me for a minute," Natalie said in a shockingly calm voice.

" What's wrong Momma?"

" Will...Daddy was in an accident."

" Is he dead like my Jeff daddy?" asked a scared Owen.

" No honey. He's got some big boo boos, but they're taking really good care of him."

" I wanna see him Momma."

" I wish you could baby, but he's in a special room only for grownups."

" Owen, why don't you go finish watching Mickey Mouse while I go upstairs with Mommy for a bit?" Helen suggested.

" Okay!" shouted Owen, running into the other room. Natalie climbed the stairs to the master suite, knowing that when she told Helen what was going on she didn't want Owen anywhere in earshot.

The tears began falling before she could even reach the bedroom.

" Natalie. Darling," said Helen, pulling her into a tight embrace.

" I can't lose him Helen. I can't do it again. I barely survived losing Jeff...if I lose Will…" her words being cut off by racking sobs.

" Will is going to be just fine. He's stubborn as hell and a fighter. You don't think he'd give up on his wife and son that easy, do you?" Natalie shook her head.

" Do you want me to draw up a nice hot bubble bath for you?"

" No, I don't think so. I'm going to take a quick shower and then take a nap. Thank you though." Helen walked out of the room, leaving Natalie to herself. The tiredness was winning so she quickly hopped into the shower and got cleaned up. She put on clean leggings and snatched one of Will's clean shirts, inhaling the scents of his cologne and body wash as she crawled into bed, burrowing under the covers, her eyes closing before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

I apologize for the whacky lay out of this chapter...my TAB key is giving me a run for my money!


	10. Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
 _And I don't wanna go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment_  
 _And all I can breathe is your life_  
 _When sooner or later it's over_  
 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am.  
~Goo Goo Dolls~ Iris_

* * *

Author's note: Heads up. This chapter ends kind weird and abrupt. It was going to be one of those chapters that if it got too long it was going to be garbage. So I ended it where I did...but the next chapter will pick up right off where this chapter ends. It's a split between Natalie spilling out her feelings and Jay showing support to his sister in law. The beginning might be angst ridden, but I promise a much lighter second half with Jay and Natalie. Please please please read and review! I absolutely LOVE hearing from everyone and what their thoughts are.

With that being said...I watched Med for the first time after boycotting the crappy episodes that included Philip. I have two theories after watching that episode- one regarding "Big Red" (based on some loose spoilers I've seen) and the "kidnapper" who was extorting Rhodes. If I get extra time and can get chapters out for my other stories I might just tackle the Rhodes storyline...and if I can stomach writing about Philip and Nat...  
Anyways, enjoy!Please review!

* * *

Natalie stifled a long yawn as the EL train stopped near the brownstone she and Will now shared some time later. She managed to walk the block and a half to their home. Before she could fish her keys out of her bag, the front door opened and Owen ran out.

" Momma. I missed you. Where's Daddy? I miss him Momma!" Natalie's heart lodged in her chest as she picked up Owen and headed inside.

" Natalie, is that you?" Helen's voice shouted as she made her way to the foyer.

" Yes. Owen, come snuggle with me for a minute," Natalie said in a shockingly calm voice.

" What's wrong Momma?"

" Will...Daddy was in an accident."

" Is he dead like my Jeff daddy?" asked a scared Owen.

" No honey. He's got some big boo boos, but they're taking really good care of him."

" I wanna see him Momma."

" I wish you could baby, but he's in a special room only for grownups."

" Owen, why don't you go finish watching Mickey Mouse while I go upstairs with Mommy for a bit?" Helen suggested.

" Okay!" shouted Owen, running into the other room. Natalie climbed the stairs to the master suite, knowing that when she told Helen what was going on she didn't want Owen anywhere in earshot.

* * *

The tears began falling before she could even reach the bedroom.

" Natalie. Darling," said Helen, pulling her into a tight embrace.

" I can't lose him Helen. I can't do it again. I barely survived losing Jeff...if I lose Will…" her words being cut off by racking sobs.

" Will is going to be just fine. He's stubborn as hell and a fighter. You don't think he'd give up on his wife and son that easy, do you?" Natalie shook her head.

" Do you want me to draw up a nice hot bubble bath for you?"

" No, I don't think so. I'm going to take a quick shower and then take a nap. Thank you though." Helen walked out of the room, leaving Natalie to herself. The tiredness was winning so she quickly hopped into the shower and got cleaned up. She put on clean leggings and snatched one of Will's clean shirts, inhaling the scents of his cologne and body wash as she crawled into bed, burrowing under the covers, her eyes closing before she hit the pillow.

* * *

When she awoke nearly five hours later, Natalie immediately grabbed for her phone, feeling discouraged when she saw no messages from Connor. She pulled on a pair of Toms then headed downstairs. Helen was busy in the kitchen as always.

" Good. You're awake. I packed you some food you can eat on the train ride back," she said, handing Natalie a paper bag.

" Momma, you leaving?" asked Owen, coming into the kitchen wearing his pajamas, fresh from the bath.

" I am baby."

" Give this to Daddy," demanded the toddler, handing Natalie a stuffed bear.

" Are you sure honey? You sleep with Cubby every night."

" I want Daddy to have him. It make him feel better." Natalie smiled as she tucked the bear into her bag.

" Daddy will love having Cubby. You're such a sweet boy Owen."

" Tell Daddy I love him and miss him."

" I will baby. I'll call you in the morning after you wake up, okay?" she promised, giving Owen a tight hug before leaving.

* * *

Natalie had just taken a seat on the train when she felt her phone vibrate. It was an incoming call from Connor. She hit the green button frantically.

" Why are you just now calling? What's wrong? Is he dead? Oh my god, he's dead isn't he?" she said in a rush.

" I called earlier, but Helen said you were sleeping. It's good news Nat." announced Connor.

" What is it?"

" His blood pressure is up to 75/60. I know it's still low, but the dopamine is working. The stress on his heart is being reduced and the blood and plasma are starting to be properly absorbed, albeit at a slow pace."

" Has anyone told you that you know what you're doing most of the time?"

" Once or twice. Are you coming back soon?"

" I just hopped on the EL. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

" Good. We can discuss his treatment plan for tonight and tomorrow," Connor declared.

" See you soon," said Natalie, hanging up. A large smile spread across her face, a sense of encouragement washing over her. Suddenly she was feeling ravished. Upon peeking inside the bag Helen had given her, she found a turkey sandwich, a piece of string cheese, a mandarin orange, and a bottle of flavored water. By the time she reached Gaffney, the bag was empty and she felt even more refreshed.

* * *

" Have you been up here this whole time?" Natalie asked as she entered Will's room. Connor was stretched out in the bedside recliner, a tablet in his hands.

" Lanik figured out where I was hiding and sent Goodwin up here to retrieve me. To his credit, it was a smart decision. The ED got slammed with traumas. I borrowed one of the med students while I was in surgery and made him give me real time updates on Will's condition."

" I appreciate it," she said, walking over to Will's bed. Natalie pulled out Owen's teddy bear and carefully tucked it under Will's arm.

" Owen sent Cubby to make you feel better. He misses his daddy and loves you," she said quietly, gently kissing his cheek. Natalie sat in her chair at Will's bedside then turned to Connor.

" What's the plan?'

" Nothing like diving right in…" Connor said with a smile.

I want to do another round of Dopamine overnight. If his BP and heart rate cooperate we'll reduce the amount in the early morning and titrate the dose. If everything goes well and he remains stable, I'm leaning towards weaning him off of sedation as early as tomorrow evening."

" Seriously?"

" That will have given him nearly three days in the induced coma. Obviously I don't want to keep him sedated as it's not ideal long term. By weaning the sedation it will give us an idea as to whether or not he's sustained any sort of brain injury due to the blood loss and cardiac arrest."

" Do you really think that's a possibility?" she asked, gently grasping Will's hand.

" It's up to Will honestly. Ideally after weaning the sedation he'll start regaining consciousness and begin breathing on his own. Unfortunately you and I both know this usually isn't a quick process. It could still be days or even longer before we see any positive changes."

* * *

" Are you on tomorrow?"

" No, but the nurses know to page me if there's any change in his condition. You've got my number. I'll probably check in a few times via Facetime," replied Connor, letting out a long yawn.

" Is it my turn to tell you to go home and get some sleep?"

" I think so," he responded, yawning again.

" Go home to your king sized memory foam mattress and your Egyptian threaded sheets," joked Natalie.

" California King," he responded.

" Pardon me," she said with a laugh, watching as Connor walked out of the ICU.


	11. Through Glass

Author's note: I'm hardly awake, but I may or may not have promised a fellow Manstead fan I'd post tonight. It's short...read, review, and enjoy. I'm going to bed haha.

* * *

 _'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_  
 _Don't know how much time has passed_  
 _All I know is that it feels like forever...  
~Stone Sour~ Through Glass_

* * *

Long after Connor had left, Natalie sat staring at Will, her heart breaking all over again. What was she supposed to do? This all felt so foreign to her. Being on the other side of things. She was a doctor damn it! Natalie was so used to having the answers and being able to "fix" people. Yet here she was, sitting beside her comatose husband, feeling powerless. Natalie sighed before carefully picking up Will's left hand and intertwining it with her own. After a few moments of her staring at their joined hands, their wedding bands glistening even in the pale light of the ICU, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

" I don't know if you can hear me or not. I hope you can. I need you to come back to me Will. I need you. Owen needs you…" she paused.

* * *

I can still remember the day we first met. It was shortly after Gaffney had been reopened following the bombing. I had just returned to work after my bereavement, feeling like I was 20 months pregnant where in reality I was only about 6 months. I was sitting in the lounge with my ridiculously swollen ankles propped up. I had heard your name and seen you briefly at various points throughout the day. You came into the lounge, asked if my name was Natalie, then introduced yourself. I wasn't paying a bit of attention until you sat down next to me with a pint of ice cream. You said it had been a long shift. Meanwhile, it was like Owen could smell that mint chocolate chip ice cream. He started kicking up a storm. I was too polite to ask for a bite from all intents and purposes a stranger's ice cream. Before I knew what was happening, you handed me the ice cream after taking a few bites. I don't know how you knew, but that was the best ice cream I had ever tasted in that moment. When I finished eating the last bite, licking the spoon of course, I found myself profusely apologizing for eating all of your ice cream. You said it was okay, that you could just sense the random craving. We sat there talking, getting to know each other. You had just moved from NYC and really didn't know anyone aside from Jay. I managed to explain my situation without crying then declared I needed all the friends I could get at the moment. From that moment on, our friendship grew into something special. We went from strangers to best friends. I knew you had feelings for me, but I didn't...I couldn't handle all of that at the moment. I wanted to, but then Owen was born and I didn't have the time to think about anything but him. Then Clark came along...looking back now I realize that the relationship was doomed from the start. I guess you could say I loved him, but nothing came close to how much I love you, right here, right now. Clark was like a band-aid, a rebound. You...you were and are a breath of fresh air. I didn't realize how much I could ever love somebody so much after Jeff passed. You not only loved me, but you loved Owen like your own. In a way you saved my life. Even when I was with Clark, I wondered if I'd ever be truly happy again…"  
Natalie paused, the only sounds coming from the machines keeping Will alive.

* * *

That night at Kelani's...Noah's graduation party. I didn't think I'd see you. Then you grabbed me from behind and asked for a dance. My heart pounded in my chest as you pulled me closer. The chemistry between us felt so...electric. It was incredibly overwhelming. I knew in that moment that there was something special between us. It was a lot to take in. I hadn't felt those feelings since Jeff and I dated. There was no way I could clear my head here with you so close. So Owen and I went to Seattle. I tried to clear my head, but instead I couldn't stop thinking of you. Of us. When you stopped me in the parking lot and confessed your love to me...I was overjoyed. We kissed and it felt so right. Everything from that moment on. I feel so stupid now. That breakup was...I felt so stupid. It was childish on my part. Honestly I was running from my feelings. I didn't intend on waiting so long to accept your proposal. I just...it was a lot to process. This love we have, the connection we share. It's unreal. I've never felt so strongly connected to anyone before. Jeff and I's relationship- it was different. Not different in a bad way. It was...what you and I have is on a whole nother level. Seeing you with Owen. Watching you love him like your own is enough to make my heart burst. He loves you so much…" Natalie's words trailed off, her heart lodging in her chest.

" Owen needs you to fight. He needs his daddy. I need you to fight, but if anything...fight for him. Fight for your son."

* * *

For hours Natalie sat in silence, holding Will's hand as she watched the monitors. A tap on the glass door caught her attention. She stood so she could open the door for Jay who promptly handed her a coffee.

" Thank you," she said, eagerly accepting the much needed caffeine.

" How's he doing?" asked Jay, settling into a chair close to Natalie.

" His blood pressure is coming up which is what needs to happen. It means his body is properly absorbing the blood and plasma so there's less strain on his heart. Connor is talking about starting to wean the sedation meds tomorrow afternoon."

" Does that mean he wouldn't be in a coma anymore?"

" Do you want the medical version or the simplified version?"

" Both?"

" Will's been getting medicine through an IV that's kept him in a sedated state. They call it a medically induced coma. With the medicine out of his system, the hope is he'll awake soon."

" What do you mean 'the hope is'? Does that mean there's a possibility that he won't wake up?" Jay questioned worriedly.

" Connor summed it up perfectly. He's done his job. It's up to Will now once the meds have been titrated and stopped."

" Do you think he's going to wind up being okay?" he asked.

" I hope so. Will's a fighter and stubborn as hell."

" I'm beating his ass after all is said and done," declared Jay, sipping his coffee.


	12. Broken

_Author's note: This was a weird and yet fun chapter to write. You get Natalie and Jay bonding, tired Connor...so much going on it this chapter. It's the calm before the storm so to speak- I'm not going to elaborate beyond that or you'd know what the next chapter looks like! So enjoy, read, review...and wait patiently for the new episode of Med on the 8th!_

* * *

 _The broken clock is a comfort_  
 _It helps me sleep tonight_  
 _Maybe it can stop tomorrow_  
 _From stealing all my time_

 _And I am here still waiting_  
 _Though I still have my doubts_  
 _I am damaged at best_  
 _Like you've already figured out_

 _I'm falling apart_  
 _I'm barely breathing_  
 _With a broken heart_  
 _That's still beating_  
 _In the pain_  
 _There is healing_  
 _In your name_  
 _I find meaning  
~Lifehouse~ Broken_

* * *

Early the next morning Natalie awoke with a jolt. She and Jay had stayed awake for hours, talking about anything and everything. Natalie loved hearing stories about the brothers growing up and causing trouble. Jay laughed devilishly as he told her about the day he decided to give Will a haircut right before school pictures were taken. One summer they decided to mow lawns in the neighborhood to make some extra cash. Their business was so lucrative another neighborhood boy tried to steal their customers, so the brothers snuck out in the middle of the night and poured sugar in the gas tank of the mower. The neighbor had already spent all of his money earned so far on fast food and comic books. By the time he could afford a new mower, it was mid-fall and the brothers had not only regained all of their customers, but brought in a good chunk of change. Hearing about the two brothers growing up and causing trouble took her mind off of the situation at hand. Natalie sat up stretching, briefly glancing at a still sleeping Jay. She turned to look at the monitors, taking close note of all of Will's vitals. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw his blood pressure and heart rate. After a quick glance at the tablet, Natalie frantically grabbed for her phone and dialed Connor's number. It rang a handful of times before the call connected.

* * *

" Do you realize what time it is?" he asked sleepily. Natalie looked at the clock on the wall, feeling semi-guilty when she saw the time, 4:07a.m.

" Sorry…"

" What's going on?" he asked.

" His BP is up to 77/60 and his heart rate is decreasing as well."

" Have they started the lower dose of Dopamine yet?"

" Not yet. That's why I called actually."

" You want me to cancel the order, don't you?"

" Yes, please. It looks like his vitals have remained stable for several hours."

" Yes."

" Are you just saying that so you can go back to bed?"

" Mmmm...it's a possibility," replied Connor, letting out a long yawn.

My user name is CACRhodes. Password is 172417."

What's the AC stand for?" she asked curiously.

" Alexander-Cornelius. Tell anyone that and you're dead," he joked.

" Really poor choice of words," Natalie pointed out.

" I haven't slept in three days. I can barely string together a sentence. I'll call back later when my alarm goes off," he muttered.

" Thanks," she said, hanging up. Natalie quickly grabbed for the tablet and typed in Connor's information. A list of his patients popped up, allowing her to select Will's name easily. She brought up the long list of medications he was on, scrolling through them until she found the Dopamine order. With a quick tap of a finger, she clicked 'discontinue,' putting in Connor's password again. After signing out, Natalie fixated her gaze onto the monitors. There was no way she was falling asleep any time soon.

* * *

" Do you want anything for breakfast?" Jay offered hours later ashe awoke.

" I'd love one of the fruit parfaits from the cafeteria...and coffee. Lots of coffee."

" How did he do overnight?" he asked, looking at Will as he stood.

" His vitals are stabilizing. Rhodes agreed to take him off the Dopamine to see how he does."

" When did that happen?"

" I may or may not have called him at 4am."

" Is he coming in today?"

" I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He hasn't slept in three days. He did say something about calling whenever he wakes up."

" Sounds good. I'll be back."

* * *

When Jay returned, he found Natalie watching a random morning talk show on low volume.

" What are you watching?" he asked, handing her the requested parfait, a spoon, and a large coffee.

" No clue. You can change it if you want. I just needed some background noise."

" You're fine. I've got a deck of cards in my bag. Fancy a game of poker?"

" Now that sounds better," Natalie responded, turning her chair just enough so she could keep an eye on Will.

" How come Will never mentioned you were a card shark?" asked Jay, shocked as Natalie won her fifth hand in a row.

" Because the last time we played poker together it was strip poker...and he lost miserably. I still had on all of my clothes except my socks. Your brother on the other hand wound up naked as a jailbird," Natalie recalled with a laugh.

" Some things I don't need to know. I'm just glad we're not playing for money," Jay admitted.

" Maybe another time," she offered. Before Jay could deal another hand, Natalie's phone began ringing, signaling Connor was sending a FaceTime request.

* * *

" Hey Sleeping Beauty," Jay said with a smirk.

" I would have been up earlier, but someone called me at 4 am and woke me up. As it stands, it's just past 10 am. How's everything going?"

" I'm beating his ass in poker," Natalie declared.

" Is she making you play for money? Don't let her trick you into it."

" How much have you lost to her?" questioned Jay.

" More than I care to admit. Nat, how are his vitals?"

" His heart rate is continuing to stabilize and his BP is up to 78/62."

" Have there been any signs of distress since the Dopamine was stopped?"

" None that I could see."

" I have a few things I need to do after squeezing in a much needed workout. I'll stop by when I'm finished. With all of his progress overnight I want to see what his labs are showing and possibly order a few tests."

* * *

" Like what?" asked Natalie.

" Honestly, I'm not 100% sure. I need to go for a long run to clear my head. I'll know more when I get there and have the results in my hands."

" Is there something you're not telling us?" Natalie questioned anxiously.

" I need to have everything in front of me- his labs, test results. The monitors. Will himself. I can't formulate a new treatment plan without any of that."

" Or you could give us an educated guess," demanded Natalie.

" Patience is not one of your better virtues. I'll try my best to be at Med by noon. That gives you plenty of time to beat Jay's ass in poker."

" Hey now. The Price is Right comes on at 11. There will be no poker then," Jay replied jokingly.

" See you guys soon," said Connor with a laugh, ending the FaceTime video.

* * *

" What do you think he's talking about as far as making changes?" questioned Jay, shuffling the cards.

" I could guess, but honestly it would be like a shot in the dark. There are so many variables that contribute to Will's care. Medications. The blood and plasma transfusions. Respiration levels. Drain outputs…" she said, her voice trailing off.

" So more waiting," replied a discouraged Jay.

" Unfortunately. Now are you going to deal the cards or do I need to?"

" Man. You really aren't a patient person."

" I need to stay busy. I need to be occupied, or my brain is going to wander and assume the worst with whatever Connor is planning."

* * *

" I thought you were off today," quipped Maggie as Connor entered the ED a few hours later.

" I am. Pretend you don't see me. I haven't a day off in weeks," he replied, not taking his sunglasses off as he headed for the lounge.

" What's going on?" the nurse asked, watching Connor pull his stethoscope out of his locker and stick it into the back pocket of his jeans.

" I came in to check up on Will actually."

" Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

" No," he replied, offering no other words.

" Come on. Tell me what's going on with Will," begged Maggie, following Connor to the elevators.

" Five little letters Mags. HIPAA."

" Bullshit. I plugged the hole in his spleen with my finger while you tied off all the bleeders before removing it." Connor sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

" I'm anxious to see all of his test results knowing he did so well overnight."

" No specifics?"

" Honestly I'm not quite sure."

" You could have just told me that instead of trying to avoid me," Maggie joked, smiling as Connor stepped off the elevator. Soon after he slipped quietly into Will's room only to find Jay and Natalie both staring at the television.

" $36,751," said Jay.

" No way. That's way off," replied Natalie.  
" $48,672," commented Connor, joining the two in guessing the price of the showcase showdown.

" $48,772," the host declared. Natalie and Jay turned and looked at Connor in amazement.

" I test drove that exact type of BMW last year," he confessed sheepishly before taking off his sunglasses and leather jacket then placing them with his bag in a chair.

* * *

Natalie handed Connor the tablet she had been holding. Connor leaned against the counter and began carefully reading over each individual test result. Jay and Natalie waited anxiously, awaiting what would hopefully be good news. After what seemed like forever, Connor put the tablet down, not saying a word.

" What's wrong?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

" These test results show remarkable progress for not even being three days after such a traumatic event. His blood volume is increasing slowly but surely with each transfusion. His kidneys appear healthy which means they weren't affected by the Dopamine…" Connor paused, grabbing his stethoscope to listen to Will's lungs.

Even his breath sounds are improving."

" I'm assuming this is all good news?" questioned Jay.

" It's great news," responded Natalie, wiping a stray tear away from her eye.

So what's the plan?" Natalie asked.

" I'm going to continue the transfusions for the next few days in order to bring his blood volume up to a more therapeutic level."

" And?" Natalie impatiently watched as Connor grabbed for the tablet again.

" I'm discontinuing the sedation meds," he said, tapping the screen several times.

" How long will it take for him to regain consciousness?" Jay asked.

" It's hard to say. It's going to be a few days at least. What's left of the medication will have to filter out of his system," explained Connor as he walked over to the ventilator

With his lungs sounding as good as they do, I think it's also time to start attempting to wean him off the respirator. There's no reason to keep him on it any longer than possible."

" What about extubation?" asked an optimistic Natalie, watching as Connor adjusted the ventilator settings.

" I don't want to cause any unnecessary trauma which is why I'm starting the wean off slowly. I'm going to stick around for awhile to see how he tolerates the changes before I do anything else."

" All of this...it sounds like a lot," replied a concerned Jay.

" It is," Connor confessed.

It sounds like a lot going on at once, but in reality the process could and may take several days or longer. As the sedation meds filter out of his system, it's likely that we'll begin to subtle signs of Will regaining consciousness. As far as the ventilator goes, if his lungs tolerate this initial trial, I'll continue turning down the settings. It's also 100% possible that he could randomly trigger the vent and begin breathing on his own. At that point, I'd extubate him obviously. Honestly, everything is still riding on Will. I can only do so much as a physician and a surgeon. It's up to him to fight."


	13. I'll Follow You

_Author's note: Kind of a "different" style of chapter...with a cliffhanger. I'm evil. That is all. Enjoy, read, and click on that little review button to leave me some love!_

* * *

 _I'll follow you down_ _to where forever lies_  
 _Without a doubt I'm on your side_  
 _There's nowhere else that I would rather be_  
 _I'm not about to compromise,_  
 _Give you up to say goodbye_  
 _I'll guide you through the deep_  
 _I'll keep you close to me!_

 _I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_  
 _Don't worry I'll keep you warm._  
 _I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_  
 _I don't care if we fall from grace_  
 _I'll follow you...  
~Shinedown~ I'll Follow You~_

* * *

" Nat. What are you doing down here?" Maggie asked two days later, watching as Natalie exited the hospital's daycare.

" I need to work," explained the young doctor.

I've sat up in that ICU room for almost a week. I'm on the verge of losing my mind."

" Understandable."

" Plus there's no telling how long all of this is going to take. I need to regain some sense of normalcy in my life," Natalie explained.

" You look exhausted."

" I'm fine. Jay stayed with Will last night so I could get a good night's sleep."

" Have there been any changes?"

" He's still unconscious and on the vent," she said, feeling discouraged as she followed Maggie to the nurse's station.

" Hang in there. He's going to be okay," Maggie insisted.

" Do you have anything for me? I need something to distract me."

" Well Gertie is back, but I secretly reserve her for Lanik every time she comes in. Why don't you take the 18 year old female in Exam 3? Main complaints are nausea and vomiting. April is in there with her."

" Sounds easy enough," said Natalie, grabbing a tablet before heading to Exam 3. She slid the door open, applying hand sanitizer as she entered the room.

* * *

" Hi Lacy. I'm Doctor Manning. I hear you haven't been feeling very well. How long has this been going on?" The patient opened her mouth to speak, but instead leaned over and vomited in an emesis basin held by April.

" How long have you been throwing up?"

" A few days I guess. Everyone at school is sick."

" Is it alright if I ask you some questions?"

" Sure," replied the teen.

" Are you on any medication?"

" Just the pill," replied the teen.

" Are you sexually active?" questioned Natalie.

" What kind of a question is that?"

" I'm sorry if it offends you, but with your symptoms I have to ask."

" Of course I'm sexually active. I've been with my boyfriend for almost two years...I'm not pregnant though if that's what you're thinking."

" We're going to run some tests to get to the bottom of things Lacey. April order a CBC and let me know when those results come back."

" Yes Dr. Manning."

" Also get her started on a saline drip with a dose of Zofran. The medicine will hopefully help with the nausea and vomiting," Natalie explained as she exited the room, pulling the curtain shut.

* * *

" Hey Nat." Connor's voice caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

" Is Will okay?" she asked worriedly.

" He's doing fine. I'm actually wanting to pull his surgical drains. I figured you'd want to be there."

" Of course. I've just got this one patient so it shouldn't take that long."

" Perfect. Come find me when you're finished," instructed Connor, walking away.

* * *

It was barely thirty minutes later when Lacey's test results came back. Natalie grabbed April then headed back to the exam room. After the door shut, Natalie turned to the teenager.

" So we got your test results back Lacey and you are indeed pregnant," stated Natalie.

" Shit," whispered the teenager.

" Lacey if you're worried about us having to tell your parents, we aren't required to due to your age."

" It's not that. My boyfriend Jack. We've been together for over two years. He's a year older then me and goes to Penn State. I planned on joining him there this fall."

" That can still happen," April said, trying to be optimistic.

" No it can't. Last month I went to a party with some friends from high school. I got drunk and wound up hooking up with one of our mutual friends," Lacey confessed guiltily.

" Well let's see how far along you are. Were you and Jack intimate before the party?" asked Natalie, grabbing the ultrasound. Lacey nodded.

" This is going to be cold." Natalie squirted a small amount of gel onto the stomach before reaching for the transducer. After a few clicks that allowed for her to measure the fetus, Natalie turned the screen around for Lacey to see.

" It looks like you're about 7 weeks along."

" Shit."

" How long has Jack been gone?"

" He was home for Christmas…" the teenager said sullenly.

" Okay. April is going to stay with you for awhile and get you some resources that will help you make sense of all of these changes. There are plenty of organizations that provide help for young mothers." A knock sounded on the window, causing Natalie to pause. Connor stood outside waiting.

" I'm going to send a prescription to your local pharmacy that should help with the nausea. Do you have a regular OB/GYN?" Lacey nodded, making no eye contact.

Good. I'm going to recommend that you make an appointment as soon as possible, okay?"

" Okay," answered Lacey quietly.

" April is going to get your discharge papers together then you two can talk about things. If you have any questions feel free to stop in or call me," she instructed, handing Lacey her business card. She exited the the room, Connor following as she docked her tablet.

* * *

" What was that about?" he asked as they headed for the elevators.

" 18 year old that is graduating this year is seven weeks pregnant...and her boyfriend of two years hasn't been home since Christmas."

" Damn," he responded, pushing the number 3 before the doors closed.

" Are you going to remove both drain or just the drain for his liver incision?"

" I'm hoping to be able to do both, but the one for his liver incision is undoubtedly ready to come out. Hopefully we'll be able to get some sort of reaction from him."

" Do you think that's a possibility?"

" We should see more movements and reactions as he regains consciousness," said Connor, climbing off the elevator. Natalie followed behind him, taking a seat by Will's bedside as Connor examined both drains.

" There's still minimal drainage coming from the drain near the splenic area, but I don't feel like it's enough to warrant leaving the drain in," explained Connor, walking over to a cabinet containing medical supplies. He gathered what he needed on a tray before pushing it towards the side of the bed that Natalie was sitting at.

* * *

" Let's do this," Connor said, pulling on a pair of safety goggles and gloves. He carefully clipped and removed the stitches that were holding the tubing in. Both watched in shock as Will's face twisted in pain as Connor pulled out the tubing. He visibly relaxed when the tube was out, Connor placing a bandage over the open wound. Natalie reached for Will's hand as Connor pulled on a new pair of gloves, moving his supplies to the other side of the bed. Natalie couldn't help but cry as Will's hand twitched in hers while Connor removed the sutures. What she wasn't expecting in the slightest was when Will squeezed her hand tightly as Connor pulled out the second tube.

" Guess I must have pissed him off," remarked Connor as he disposed of all of the materials.

" I think someone heard that," replied Natalie with a smile, watching as one of Will's middle fingers twitched.

" I'll take it. It looks like we're definitely heading in the right direction," said Connor, pausing as his pager buzzed.

I'm getting paged to the ED."

" Can you let Maggie know where I am and that she can page me if they need help."

" Will do," said Connor as he exited. Natalie held onto Will's hand, hoping for another squeeze. She rested her head beside their intertwined hands.

" I love you more than you'll ever know Will Halstead."

* * *

A few hours later a loud beeping sound roused Natalie who had somehow fallen asleep. She glanced as all of the surrounding monitors, trying to figure out what was happening. When she located the source of the alarm, Natalie tried getting up, but found Will's hand refusing to let go of hers.

" I'll be right back," she explained, feeling Will's hand relax. Natalie ran to the door, pounding on the glass until a nearby nurse came running. Natalie hurriedly opened the door for her.

" What's going on?"

" I need you to page Dr. Rhodes 911."

" I think he's in surgery."

" I don't care where he is. Page him NOW. STAT!" yelled an anxious Natalie.


	14. High

_Author's note: Yet again I'm too tired to type out a long whatnot. Posting tonight instead of the morning so a certain reader doesn't blow up my phone all day haha. As always, read, review, and enjoy. Click on that little review button and show me some love!_

* * *

 _Beautiful dawn_  
 _Lights up the shore for me_  
 _There is nothing else in the world_  
 _I'd rather wake up and see with you_  
 _Beautiful dawn_  
 _I'm just chasing time again_  
 _Thought I would die a lonely man_  
 _In endless night_

 _But now I'm high_  
 _Running wild among all the stars above_  
 _Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me..._  
 _~James Blunt~ High~_

* * *

Meanwhile Connor had was just starting a repair to a young man's heart when he heard his pager beeping.

" Can someone check that?"

" It's a 911 page from the ICU."

" Cameron. I need you to get Dr. Bekker in here immediately," ordered Connor. He looked at the resident standing across from him.

No matter what you do, do NOT move that clamp until Dr. Bekker arrives and tells you what to do. If you so much as sneeze and that clamp comes off you'll have killed your first patient. Do you understand me?"

" Yes sir," mumbled the nervous resident. Connor quickly disposed of his gown and gloves before scrubbing out in record time. He ran for the stairs, Ava's body a blur as he rushed past her. Connor took the stairs two at a time until he arrived at the third floor landing. He burst through the door and made his way to the ICU. As soon as he entered Will's room, the sound of an alarm coming from Will's respirator greeted him.

" He's triggering the vent," announced a frantic Natalie. Connor glanced at the monitor before grabbing his stethoscope from the counter.

" It looks like he's breathing on 100% room air," commented Connor, quickly listening to Will's lungs. He turned around and pressed a button to silence the machine's incessant beeping before turning the machine off completely. Connor stood back, watching as Will's chest continued to rise and fall with each breath he took on his own. Suddenly, Will's eyes shot open in terror, a choking sound escaping his mouth. His head thrashed around as he fought the tube that had been breathing for him.

" I guess this answers the question as to whether or not I'm going to extubate him," commented Connor. Natalie grasped Will's hand, doing her best to calm her husband while Connor pulled on a pair of gloves. When he turned back around, he found that Will was still fighting despite Natalie's efforts.

* * *

" Will. I need you to calm down. I can't get the tube out if you're fighting me," said Connor, gripping each side of Will's head so he could look into his eyes. He could sense the sheer panic that was consuming his friend.

" I'm right here Will. I love you," Natalie said encouragingly, trying her best not to cry as she grabbed for his hand. Connor waited to remove his hands until he felt Will's body physically relax. He then unhooked the respirator, then carefully undid the velcro that held the tubing in place. Grabbing a syringe, Connor deflated the balloon that held the tube in place.

" You know the drill. On the count of three I need you to take a deep breath in, then blow out. Okay?" Will nodded, his head barely moving.

Nat can you get the suction ready?" Natalie grabbed for the suction tubing, awaiting Connor's command.

" All right. Let's do this. 1...2...3...go." Will began coughing violently as the tube was pulled from his throat. Natalie immediately began suctioning him until the coughing subsided.

" Lungs sound good," Connor commented again, placing Will on oxygen.

" I should call Jay," Natalie said as Will weakly grabbed for her hand and opened his mouth.

" Are we…" he whispered, unable to finish his sentence due to a coughing fit.

" Really try not to talk right now," instructed Connor.

You've been intubated for nearly a week, so your throat is going to be extremely irritated for awhile."

" Are we what?" Natalie asked.

Married?" Will shook his head up and down.

" We are. It was breathtaking and amazing."

" What?" he managed to whisper.

" What happened?" Again Will nodded his head.

" You two can talk about that later. You need to rest," ordered Connor. His words fell on deaf ears as the two realized that Will had already fallen back asleep.

* * *

I'm going to order a light sedative to help him sleep tonight. With so much happening so fast, I don't want to risk any setbacks right now." Natalie nodded, unable to speak from the tears running down her face. She stood, embracing Connor.

" Thank you," she managed to get out, her tears falling on his shoulder.

" You're welcome...but it was all Will."

" No. You saved him. Jay told me about that night. How you insisted on going with Jay, not knowing what sort of danger you faced. Stashing Jay's handgun in your bag, Lying about Will being dead so Tim would be in the line of fire for Jay to kill him. You were right there and able to treat him immediately. If they had to wait for an ambulance…  
I can never repay you for what you've done. You saved my husband. You saved Owen's father."

" I just did the easy part. Will was and is the one who is the one facing the hard part," acknowledged Connor.

" That very well might be, but he's here now because of you. I know it's not going to be an easy or quick recovery. I will never be able to thank you enough. You got him through to this point."

" I'm not going to win this argument, am I?" Connor asked.

"Nope," declared Natalie.

" Do you mind calling Jay? I really need to get back to the OR. I'll be back as soon as I finish."

" Sounds good," she replied, grabbing for her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jay found himself suited up for a raid with the rest of the intelligence unit. He followed the group down the stairs and had almost made it to the front doors when he heard his name being called.

"Halstead!" Jay turned around to find Platt eyeing him.

" What is it? I'm kinda busy."

" Natalie Manning just called. Will is awake." Jay froze in the middle of the lobby.

" Will's awake?"

" Did I stutter Detective?" Jay looked towards Voight.

" Go. We've got this."

* * *

" Thanks sir," Jay replied, running for a side door where his truck was parked outside. He jumped in and started the vehicle, turning on his lights and sirens as he peeled rubber out of the parking lot. He hadn't talked with either Connor or Natalie since the early morning. Obviously there had been a massive change in Will's condition as he was still unconscious and intubated when he left for work. Jay made it to Gaffney in record time, hastily pulling his truck into Will's parking spot. He quickly locked the door, running for the ER. After a quick flash of his badge, Jay bolted for the elevators. It wasn't until he reached the third floor that he realized he still had on his kevlar vest. He didn't bother to take it off however. When he made it to Will's room he stopped, peering in through the window. The ventilator was gone and from where he stood, Jay could see the red stubble growing across Will's face. He slid the door open quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping brother. Natalie turned around from where she sat, holding her finger to her lips.

* * *

" How's he doing?" Jay asked, hugging Natalie.

" Really well considering. He's on regular oxygen now. Rhodes ordered a light sedative as a precautionary measure since so many things went on today. We don't want any setbacks."

" Makes sense," he quipped, letting Natalie go. Jay sat down, still not bothering with his vest.

" He'll be pretty lethargic over the next few days as the meds continue to work themselves out of his system."

" So you're saying...everything...he's going to be okay?"

" It looks that way. Are you going to be up here awhile? I'm actually supposed to be downstairs working...I didn't want to leave him alone in case he woke up."

" Go. You're fine," Jay replied.

" I just have to ask one question. Is there a reason you're still wearing your bullet proof vest?"

" Not going to lie. I forgot I had it on once I got to the hospital. I was more concerned with checking on Will. As heavy as this sucker is, sometimes you forget you have it on," he said, standing up so he could remove the vest.

" I'll try and come back up when I get the chance," Natalie explained, giving Will a light kiss before exiting the room. Jay took the seat that had been occupied by Natalie. Long after she left, Jay found himself resting his face in his hands. He took a shaky breath, feeling the pressure rise in his chest. While Jay was rarely one to show his emotions, he could do nothing to stop the tears that began falling down his cheeks.

* * *

" Cry baby." The words were spoken so quietly Jay barely heard them. He looked up through his red puffy eyes to find Will sleepily staring at him.

" Jerk," Jay replied, drying his eyes.

" Need...a tissue?"

" Fuck off. You need to stop talking and get some rest," Jay ordered.

" Not a...doctor." Jay opened his mouth to retort, but yet again Will had fallen asleep. Despite the fact that Will still looked unwell attached to all of the machines, Jay let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The pain of nearly losing his brother was still fresh and wouldn't be something he would be forgetting any time soon.


	15. Tunnels

Author's note: Holy batman folks! That cliffhanger last night...my heart is still pounding! It's going to be one long summer, but I plan to get all of us Manstead fans through this by filling the summer with Manstead fics! I wrote the end of this last night after consuming half a bottle of wine because the finale stressed me the hell out! I think it all sounds good though! The next chapter picks right up where this leaves off! (And yes Kaci, there's Owen in this chapter!) Read, review, and enjoy. Send me some love by clicking on that beautiful review button!

* * *

 _It's all risk to never regret_  
 _Taking every chance we get to make our own, to make our own_

 _I will make it through this_  
 _Digging deep, sinking in_  
 _I'm done with everything holding, holding me down_  
 _I will make it through this_  
 _There's a time to die and a way to live_  
 _I'm not going out like this, like this, no..._

 _~Nothing More~ Tunnels_

* * *

True to Connor's word, days later Will went from sleeping nearly all day and night to being awake for longer periods of time. Natalie was surprised to find him wide awake, sitting up in bed when she arrived a few days later.

" Morning beautiful," said Will, his voice still strained from the breathing tube.

" I didn't count on you being awake," responded Natalie, walking to his bedside to give him a kiss.

" I've done more than enough sleeping lately," he quipped.

" How are you feeling?"

" Like Rhodes gutted my insides like a fish."

" Sounds pretty accurate," declared Natalie as she sat down beside him.

I have a surprise for you."

" What is it?" he asked as excitedly as he could. Natalie pulled her iPad out of her bag and pushed a button. Once Will heard the chime of the FaceTime ring, he immediately knew who would be on the other end.

" Momma!" shouted Owen, bringing a smile to Will's face.

" Hey baby. Momma is here with with Daddy. Do you want to say hi?"

" Yes!" declared the young boy.

" Remember how we talked about the boo boos Daddy has? He has a big band aid on his head and he has oxygen tubes coming out of his nose to help him breathe."  
" I know Momma! You showed me pictures last night." Will reached over and grabbed the iPad from Natalie, wincing as the stitches pulled at his skin.

* * *

" Daddy!" screamed Owen.

" Owen! I've missed you so much buddy!"

" I miss you too. I wanna come see you!"

" Soon buddy, okay? My boo boos need to get a little bit better." Will panned the tablet over just a bit to reveal Cubby.

" Cubby has been keeping me company. Do you want Momma to bring him back home?"

" He can stay, okay?" A knock sounded on the door and Connor entered.

" Hey Owen, Daddy's doctor is here. Tell Momma or Gram to send me a message later so we can talk," Will explained, blowing Owen a kiss.

" Love you Owen."

" Love you Daddy," responded the young boy, blowing kisses until the screen went black.

* * *

" Are you crying?" asked Connor.

" After Tommy attacked me and took me hostage, I didn't know if I'd ever get to see my son again," explained Will, handing Natalie her iPad.

" What's going on?" Natalie asked.

" Will, your total blood volume is approaching a normal number after last night's transfusion. I cancelled the transfusion I had scheduled for later today."

" And?" she questioned impatiently.

" I think it's safe to say that you won't require any more transfusions. That pretty much renders your central line pointless. I stopped by since my surgery was cancelled this morning. I can remove the central line and the arterial line as well right now if you're okay with that?"

" Why not? I don't have anything else going on," joked Will.

" We can do this one of two ways. I can either do everything bedside or I can take you back, put you under general anesthesia and then remove it."

" Seems pointless. Just take them out here. One condition though."

" That is?"

" What the hell happened to your hand?" Will questioned, looking at Connor's still bandaged hand.

" I punched Lanik in the face the night you were brought in. He got pissed because I pulled his surgery to get you into the hybrid OR," explained Connor.

" I'm going to need to see proof," Will declared as Connor pulled things out of a nearby cabinet. Natalie grabbed Connor's phone which was sitting on a nearby counter.

" No wonder I feel like you gutted me. You gave him one helluva shiner."

" I pulled Ava in so I could ice my hand," he said with a laugh before reaching for the bed controller, leveling out the bed so Will was laying flat. After doing that, he reached behind Will's head to pull a lever, lowering the bed head.

" Is Lanik still refusing to speak to you?" Natalie asked as Connor put on his safety glasses and gloves.

" Considering the fact I was the one that got him suspended he won't even look at me," Connor said, clipping the sutures that held the central line in place.

" You got Lanik suspended?" questioned a curious Will.

* * *

" Hold that thought for a minute. I need you to hold your breath while I pull this damn thing out," instructed Connor. Will nodded, taking a deep breath then holding it. The process produced an odd sensation in his chest as the tube was being extracted.

Good. You can breath again...and now we wait," replied Connor.

" While we're making sure I don't start bleeding out, I need to hear about the details of how you got Lanik suspended."

" Did you show him all of the pictures on my phone?" Natalie shook her head no. She stood, holding the phone so Will could see each picture.

" Damn you've got a wicked left hook," Will said, smirking as the photos continued.

" There. That's what got him suspended," said Connor, watching as Natalie showed the picture to Will of Lanik flipping off the camera.

" I now have a deeper sense of admiration for you," Will declared with a laugh.

" Do you want me to pull his arterial line while you're waiting?" offered Natalie.

" I think we're good over here," Connor declared, securing the gauze with a bandage. Through the glass, Natalie spied Jay waiting outside. She motioned him to come in.

" Jay's here," she told Will who was still reclined in his bed.

" Did I interrupt something?"

" No, I'm almost done here," replied Connor who had already pulled out the arterial line and applied pressure.

" I can do that," Natalie said, giving Connor a look.

" I'll leave you three alone for now. Make sure you keep him laying flat until I get back."

" Will do," said Natalie, she and Jay watching as Connor left.

* * *

" What's going on guys?" Jay sighed, knowing the conversation they were about to have was going to be difficult.

" We need to talk. About that night," said Jay.

" What all do you remember?" asked Natalie.

" I only remember Tommy smashing my head into the mirror. I was begging him to let me tell someone I was okay, but that just made him mad. I think I passed out afterwards in the backseat of his car."

" Will, shortly after the ceremony Voight called me to let me know that they had Ray Burke in custody. Ruzek and Upton were supposed to be following Tommy and Tim, but they lost them. That's how Tommy got to you at the reception."

" He threatened to kill Natalie," Will said out of nowhere.

" What?"

" He said Tim would kill Natalie and Owen. That's why I went with him." Beside him, Natalie and Jay gasped.

" Will…" Natalie started to say.

" I don't remember much of anything after he shoved my body in his backseat. All I could think of was getting back to my wife and son." The room was quiet for a moment before Jay began talking again.

" When Tim realized that Tommy had me on FaceTime...he made me watch as he shot you. Tommy started freaking out so Tim killed him," explained Jay.

" Tommy is dead?" A sense of relief slowly crept over Will.

" Tim is as well. Rhodes planted my side piece in his medical bag. When we got there, he immediately rushed to your side. He caught Tim's attention by declaring you were dead. I rushed over to your body, playing the grieving brother all too well. Connor nearly got shot himself as Tim looked you over. Rhodes ran his mouth to Tim, which caused him to turn to face him. I pulled my handgun out of Connor's bag and killed Tim."

" Wait. Tommy AND Tim are dead?"

" So is Ray. I can't really elaborate on that one though," commented Jay.

" They're all dead," Will said quietly to himself.

" They're all dead," repeated Jay.

" Are they here?"

" You mean here? In the hospital?" asked Jay.

" Yes."

" They're still in the morgue. No one has come forward to claim their bodies."

Will sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

" Are you okay?" asked Natalie.

" You don't know how big of a weight this is being lifted off my shoulders," responded Will at the same time Natalie's phone chimed.

* * *

" That's Connor. He says he just got pulled into the OR, but that I can take you out of trendelenburg."

" Perfect timing," Will declared as Natalie carefully raised his bed back to an upright position, her phone chiming yet again.

" Damn it. That's Owen's nanny. I forgot to pay her yesterday. Are you going to be okay for awhile?" she asked

" We'll survive," replied Will all too quickly.

" She's been so great through all of this," Natalie said, standing up and planting a kiss on Will's lips.

I'll be back as soon as I can." Once she was out of sight, Will turned to look at Jay.

* * *

" I need you to do something for me."

" Of course. Anything."

" I need you to take me down to the morgue. I need to see...I need to know they're dead."

" Are you nuts?"

" That's debatable. Now are you going to help me or not?"

" How? You're connected to all these machines…"

" Leave that part to me."

" Have you even been out of bed yet?"

" There's a first time for everything," Will challenged.

" What in the hell are you going to do? Walk downstairs dragging your IVs and an oxygen tank? That wouldn't look suspicious at all."

" Definitely no walking. Look, we have to be quick before Natalie comes back. Please. I need to see their bodies. I need that closure. If you won't help me, then I'll figure out some way to do it myself."

" Like hell you will. You do it yourself and you're liable to wind up in the morgue on a slab next to them."

* * *

" So is that a yes?"

" It's me reluctantly agreeing to help so you don't die in the midst of the process. Now what all do you need me to do?"

" I need you to go out and make a left down the closest hallway. There will be wheelchairs there. I need you to grab one that's got a spot for an oxygen tank on the back."

" I'm going to assume you're going to need me to snag a tank as well?" Jay asked reluctantly.

" If you're lucky there will be one already attached to the wheelchair," commented Will.

" If I'm lucky your wife won't kill me," Jay replied.

" That's why we have to hurry," reasoned Will.

" I'll be right back."

" Pull the curtain behind you," Will instructed.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, Jay was back with the wheelchair. He managed to get lucky and found one with a full tank on the back.

" What are you still doing in bed?" he asked, entering to find Will the way Jay had left him.

" When I said we have to be quick, I meant it. The moment I unhook my heart monitor and pulse ox, we won't have much time before the nurses come barging in. Push the chair over here."

I need you to grab the bag my catheter is attached to and hook it to the side of the chair, right there," Will pointed.

" You want me to touch your piss bag? You so owe me," declared Jay.

" Next time you're passed out drunk I'll cath you and see how much you like it."

" Fine. What now?"

" I need you to put the side rail on the bed down so I can get up."

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jay asked, watching as an extremely dizzy Will sat up on the edge of the bed.

" It's a horrible idea, but we're doing it anyways," he said, weakly yet determined. Jay pushed the wheelchair as close to the bedside as he could.

" Now unhook my oxygen and attach it to the tank."

* * *

" What's next?" Jay asked.

" Drag the IV pole to my left side..." Jay then extended his arms, grabbing onto an extremely shaky and weak Will. He instantly collapsed into the wheelchair feeling like he was on the verge of passing out.

Get ready to make a quick get away." Will hurriedly peeled the pulse ox sticker off of his finger then pulled the chord that attached his EKG leads to the heart monitor. A loud beeping started to echo throughout the otherwise quiet room. Jay took that as his cue to haul ass out of the room and into an adjoining hallway, out of sight from the nurse's desk.

" There's a staff...elevator...down at the end of this hall," Will said tiredly.

" You sound and look awful. We should turn back."

" Not happening," he said firmly. Jay moved quickly to the end of the hallway where said elevator awaited them.

Punch in my code- 173617." Jay pressed each number of the keypad causing a green light to shine. Before they knew it, an empty elevator car was opening in front of them. Jay instinctively pushed Will inside then pressed the G button for the ground floor.

" Are you doing okay?" he asked his younger brother. Will stayed silent, concentrating on taking deep breaths to combat the dizziness and nausea that had hit as soon as he climbed out of the bed.

" I'm gonna take a really long nap after all of this," Will declared.

" That's if Natalie or Rhodes don't kill you first!"


	16. No Good At Saying Sorry

_Author's note: I'm up way later than I should be...SOMEONE begged for chapters before I leave for vacation. So here's one Manstead Lover (yes...that's her "name" in my phone.) The second chapter of The Way It Ends should be done this weekend. Anything past that...idk. I'm going to bed haha. Click that little review button at the bottom and show me some love! (I apologize in advance for dropping a handful of f-bombs...goodnight.)_

* * *

 _One more chance_  
 _I'd never would react like this._  
 _One more time_  
 _it'd be time enough to think about it._  
 _And one last straw_  
 _could be strong enough to make this work_  
 _or throw away everything...  
~The Early November~ No Good At Saying Sorry_

* * *

Natalie stepped off the elevator onto the 3rd floor. As she got closer to Will's room, the presence of loud noises reverberating in the air enveloped her in a sense of panic. She broke into a run, meeting two very puzzled nurses standing in the doorway to Will's room.

" Carly. What's going on? Where's Dr. Halstead? Where is my husband?" she asked frantically.

" We don't know. We were both making our rounds when we heard his monitors going off. By the time we made it to his room, he was gone," explained Carly.

" What OR is Dr. Rhodes in?

" He's already on his way down," responded the second nurse.

" How did he just disappear? Who the hell was watching the monitors?" asked an angry Natalie.

" What the hell is going on?" asked an irate Connor as he burst into the ICU.

" Will is missing and apparently no one was watching his monitors and vitals when they went offline."

" Who was working the nurse's station?"

" No one. We're short staffed," replied Carly.

" You're so short staffed that a critically injured man was able to sneak out of the ICU and went god knows where?" screamed Connor, his face reddening.

" I think I know where he went," Natalie said out of the blue.

" You two stay here. Ms. Goodwin and I will deal with this when we get back," shouted Connor, following Natalie to the staff elevator.

* * *

" How are we going to get in the morgue?" asked Will as they moved along a dark hallway.

" You got us all the way down here and you don't have a plan to get into the morgue?"

" What day...is it?"

" Friday. Why?"

" Isaac works on Fridays. Show him your shield and offer him $20. He'll turn his head." Jay shook his head, pushing Will's wheelchair into the cold morgue. The man who Jay assumed was Isaac pulled out a set of headphones and stood up from his computer.

" Hey Dr. H. What can I do for you?"

" Actually I was wondering if you would do a favor for my brother?"

" Depends on the favor…" stated Isaac, staring Jay down. Jay pulled out his shield and a $20 from his pocket.

" We need to see the Burke family's bodies."

" Are you gonna take the wastes of space off my hands Detective?"

" We just need to seem them, but I'll do my best to get them out of here ASAP."

" Sounds good to me," replied Isaac, pocketing the $20 then walking over to the wall of coolers.

" Ray Burke." Will's breath hitched as the slab was rolled out. There laid a very dead Ray.

I have to warn you guys...the brothers don't look nearly as well. Tommy Burke."

" Tim shot him straight through the heart," explained Jay as the slab was put back.

" Tim Burke." The body looked horrid in comparison to the rest.

" You killed him, right?" Will asked Jay. Jay nodded. Behind them they heard a loud knocking on the entrance to the morgue. From where he was standing, Jay could see a visibly angry Connor and an equally angry Natalie.

* * *

" What was that about getting back before Natalie?" Jay asked innocently.

" How pissed does she look?" asked Will.

" Not as pissed as Rhodes. He's redder than a tomato right now."

" What are the odds that we can just hang out in here til they calm down?"

" Negative zero," retorted Jay, turning the wheelchair around and pushed Will back into the hallway. Will took a deep breath, knowing he was neck deep in a pile of shit. Connor stood there silent for far too long in Will's opinion.

" I don't know which one of you I'm more pissed with. What in God's fucking name were you thinking?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. The hallway was silent as both Jay and Will avoided Connor's glance.

" Seriously! Will of all people you should have known better! You're still in serious condition. You should be in bed, resting, not roaming the hospital with someone that has no medical training. What would have happened if you coded in the elevator? You could have fucking bled out in the hospital basement and been dead by the time I got to you. I was going to sign off on sending you to the step down unit tomorrow, but god knows whatever damage and strain this stupid ass field trip took on your body." Jay opened his mouth in an attempt to speak.

No. Don't even attempt to justify the stupidity. You might not have known how dangerous this was from a medical standpoint, but seriously. Did it even cross your mind that what you were doing was incredibly dangerous? And stupid? You could have freaking FaceTimed him while he was in the ICU where he belonged. But no. Instead you commandeer a wheelchair and assisted in the hijinks."

* * *

" Are you done yet?" Will asked boldly.

" Am I done yet? Am I done yet? I haven't even gotten started…" Connor said, grabbing the wheelchair from Jay.

" Natalie…" started Will.

" Don't...just don't," she said dismissively as they approached the elevator. Once everyone had gotten inside and the doors shut, destined for the 3rd floor, an uncomfortable grimace came across Will's face.

" I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that now would be a bad time to mention I think I've busted some of my stitches?" Connor spun around just in time to see blood start seeping through Will's gown.

" I'm going to fucking kill both of you," he muttered, pressing the number 1 for the ED as he glared at Jay and Will.

* * *

" What in the hell happened?" asked Maggie as they rolled into the ED.

" Dumb and Dumber decided to go on a field trip to the morgue by themselves. What's open? He busted a row of his stitches," declared an irritated and still angry Connor.  
" Exam 5. Which one is Dumb and which one is Dumber?" she asked curiously.  
" I'll leave that to your imagination," he replied, pushing Will into the nearby exam room.

Natalie, can you get him hooked up to all of the monitors while I go get what I need?"

" Sure," she said. Natalie made no attempt to look at Will as she helped him back into bed, sorting out all of the wires and where they went.

" Nat. Please. Talk to me."

" Owen and I almost already lost you once. What in the hell were you thinking?"

" Natalie...I had to see them for myself. They've haunted my thoughts and dreams. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering if they were lurking in the darkness. Knowing that they're all dead. It's oddly therapeutic. I don't have to worry any more. I don't have to worry about you and Owen being in danger. I know having Jay take me was stupid, but it...I had to do it, one way or another. I knew you and Rhodes would have told me no."

" Damn straight we would have. Will...I can't lose you," Natalie stated simply, wiping a tear from her eye.

" I think I'm done making asinine decisions. It's not just me any more. I have a family to think of now. You're still pissed aren't you?"

" Just a bit. You're lucky I'm insanely in love with you William Halstead," Natalie declared, leaning in for a kiss.

" How in the hell am I supposed to close his chest if you two are making out?" questioned Connor, re-entering the room.

" Come back later?" joked Will.

" Keep it up and I'm not using lidocaine to numb the area," retorted Connor. Will shed his gown, revealing a bloody mess.  
" It looks like you tore up the splenic incision," Connor observed as he applied pressure. Once the blood was wiped away, Connor's face reddened once again.

* * *

" How in the hell did you manage to tear the sutures in the MIDDLE of your incision? I'm going to have to remove the whole fucking row now." Will opened his mouth to say something, but decided at the last minute not to.

" Nat, do you mind running and getting me a second suture kit?" She stood, leaving all too eagerly.

" Man...I fucked up," Will said out of the blue, wincing as Connor began pulling out sutures.

" I don't think that even begins to touch the surface man. Natalie was destroyed and heart broken. I don't think you understand how close you came to dying. Had I not been with Jay, you would have died. Even then, you coded on the way to the ED. I had to send her wedding gown to the cleaner because it was covered in blood. There were days I wondered if she was going to be able to hold it all together. She's cried too many times in my arms. Begging me to save you. So tired she broke into as I forced her to go home to sleep. Tears of joy as you showed signs of life. I really don't want to make you feel any worse than I know you already do, but this past week has been rough on everyone, not just her." Connor finished his speech at the precise moment Natalie came back in, holding a second suture kit.

* * *

" Natalie...come here," Will beckoned, holding his hand out for her. Tears threatened to spill over her brown eyes as she came forward and intertwined their fingers.

Rhodes, if you repeat anything I'm about ready to say, I'll beat your ass." Connor ignored him, spreading out his materials.

" Nat. I know there aren't many words I can say right now to express how sorry I am. I could spend the rest of our lives apologizing for hurting you again. I...suck at this." Natalie stifled back laughter.

" Maybe if you weren't so stubborn we wouldn't have to be doing this," she pointed out.

I want to be so mad at you, but I can't. What you've endured this past month, let alone this past week is more than any person should ever experience. The fact it was done out of love makes it so much more complicated. I love you more than life itself William Halstead. Well besides Owen."

" I think I'd be lying if I said I didn't love Owen more than you."

" How the hell did we get so lucky?"

" I ask myself that every day," confessed Will.

" Seriously...you two are going to make me sick."

" Rhodes, how long do you think this will take?" Natalie asked suddenly.

" At least another twenty minutes," he replied, not looking up.

" I'll be right back. You better still be in this bed and not roaming the halls, or I'll beat your ass," she threatened, leaning in for a kiss before hurrying out. Will laid back, suddenly exhausted.

" Do you know where Jay went?"

" I think Goodwin pulled him into her office. Something about paying off the lab tech and getting rid of the Burke family as they're taking up space," Connor commented, looking up to find a halfway sleeping Will.

" Wake me up when Nat comes back."


	17. Little Wonders

_Author's note: As I prepare to post this chapter I've come to the realization that this story is winding down. Just a handful more of chapters should do it. So enjoy! Take a break from painting your bathroom. Leave me some love by clicking on that little review button at the bottom!_

* * *

 _Our lives are made_  
 _In these small hours_  
 _These little wonders_  
 _These twists & turns of fate_  
 _Time falls away_  
 _But these small hours_  
 _These small hours still remain...  
~Rob Thomas~ Little Wonders_

* * *

Will found himself waking up just as Connor was finishing the last set of stitches.  
" Has Nat been back yet?"

" Not yet," replied Connor, snipping a thread before applying a fresh bandage to cover the stitches.

" I'm going to have Maggie hang a dose of antibiotics just to be safe."

" So I'm stuck down here for now?"

" Just a few hours and then you're back upstairs," he explained. A sudden knock on the door got both of their attentions. Will watched as Connor ducked behind the curtain, checking to see who was at the door. He popped his head back in, throwing Will a clean gown.

" Make yourself decent."

" Huh?"asked a confused Will.

" Just put the damn gown on and close your eyes." Will found himself even more confused as he followed Connor's instructions.

" I want to make this crystal clear. If it were up to me, I wouldn't let this happen, but I don't run the ED," commented Connor. With his eyes still closed, a smile spread across his face, hearing his son's laughter.  
" Owen! You spoiled the surprise!" Natalie joked as Will's eyes opened back up.

" I love Daddy!" exclaimed the young boy. Will was speechless, finding himself unable to stop the tears from flowing.

" Are you sad Daddy?" Owen asked as Natalie took a seat beside Will's bed.

" I'm happy buddy. I've missed you so much!"

How did you get him in here?"

" He was down in daycare. There might be visiting restrictions in the ICU, but like Connor said. It's the ED. You're not contagious...and no matter what Rhodes says, he's a softy."

" I need to get going. I'll try and stop downstiars in between surgeries to see how you're doing and we'll go from there," Connor said, walking away.  
" Owen, do you want to climb up in bed with me and snuggle?"

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Natalie, watching as Will managed to scoot over to his right.

" We'll be fine. Can you lay real still Owen?" The boy nodded.

" How did you get a new boo boo?" he asked as Natalie placed him on Will's left side.

" Daddy and Uncle Jay snuck out and acted like boneheads," Natalie responded, causing both Owen and Will to laugh.

" Daddy and Uncle Jay are boneheads?"

" It's true bud. We made some really stupid decisions. So yes. I was a bonehead."

" Do you want to watch the new Avengers movie?" Natalie offered, changing the subject. The two shook their heads yes in unison. Natalie's heart melted as she watched Owen carefully snuggle himself against Will's side, laying his head on his chest.

Two peas in a pod," she whispered to herself, knowing that the two men in her life would soon be too engrossed in the movie to acknowledge her.

* * *

Long after the final credits had begun to roll, Natalie found herself staring at Will and Owen who had both fallen asleep midway through the movie. She stood to dim the lights, knowing that both needed sleep, Will the most. With a quick press of a button, Natalie captured the sweet moment with her phone before sitting back down. From inside the room she could see Connor approaching, still dressed in his scrubs from surgery. She stood up, quietly slipping into the hall so she didn't disturb their sleep.

" They're both asleep."

" Really?"

" Neither of them made it more than twenty minutes into the newest Avengers movie," Natalie said with a laugh.

" That's good. He needs the rest after that stunt he and Jay pulled this morning."

" Do you know what happened with him and Goodwin?"

" Apprently she's pissed, but Voight arranged for immediate transport of the Burkes so that helped some."

" Did Isaac get fired?"  
" No. The coroner was starting to get pissed they had been taking up space so he was thrilled to find out that Isaac got rid of them."

" That's good. So what are you going to do with Will after all this?"

" I'd like to beat the shit out of him, but that would just create more problems. I'm on Trauma service the rest of the day. When they wake up, I'll order CT imaging to make sure everything is healing okay as well as blood work. I had planned on doing that before all of the chaos this morning, but as long as the scans come back okay, his lab work is good, and his vitals stay stable I'm probably going to go ahead and okay his transfer to the step down unit tonight."

" Seriously? That's great news!"

" Assuming everything comes back good, I want him up and walking tomorrow to regain strength."

Oh and I'll make damn sure that Agnes is the one to take his catheter out."

" You're horrible," Natalie declared, knowing Agnes was a large, rough nurse that made even the most simple procedures painful.

" Just a bit. Page me when he wakes up."

* * *

" How long was I out?" asked Will, feeling refreshed as he awoke in the ED.

" A little over five hours," Natalie commented, standing up to give him a kiss.

" Where's Owen?"

" I had Helen pick him up a few hours ago after he woke up from your two's nap. He was mad because he missed most of the movie. Matter of fact, so did you."

" We'll have to have a superhero marathon when I get to come home," Will suggested.

" He'll love that," said Natalie as a knock sounded on the door and Connor walked in.

" Sleeping Beauty has awoken I see."

" Hello to you too!" Will shot back.

" Hey now. My shift ends at 7 and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I've spent too much time here in the past week and a half."

" So what's up?" asked Will.

" Natalie and I were talking earlier," stated Connor, grabbing the tablet he had brought in with him,

I'm ordering a CT to make sure everything is healing properly and send off for a full panel of bloodwork, mainly to check your blood volume. The pulse ox is encouraging as it shows your respiration rates are approaching a theuraputic level. Once they reach 90 we'll remove the oxygen. If everything and looks good, I'll go ahead and approve for you to be moved into a regular room."

" Already? I was just starting to win over Agnes," Will joked.

" I'm sending her down to remove your catheter," declared Connor with a wry smile as he finished typing the orders.

I'll be back whenever they get you scheduled for a CT." Will waited for Connor to leave before turning to Natalie.

* * *

" Get me a syringe. NOW!"

" Why's that?" she joked.

" I don't want Agnes manhandling my junk." Natalie burst into a fit of laughter, laughing so hard tears ran down her face.

" What's so funny?" Will asked. Natalie shook her head, unable to stop laughing long enough to speak. She managed to grab a set of gloves and a packaged syringe, handing them to Will.

" Holy hell," declared Will as he deflated the balloon, gently pulling on the catheter until it was out. By then, Natalie's laughter had subsided and she discarded all of the materials. After she came back from dumping the contents of the bag, Will was cringing.

" I don't think I can ever put a catheter in a patient for a long, long while. Plus no man I know wants a tube shoved up their…" Will was interrupted by the opening of his room's door.

" Agnes."

" I'm here to remove your…"

" Already beat you to it," Will chimed in.

" You're supposed to be the patient, not the doctor," she replied sternly.

" Now that you have some extra time, why don't you get a cup of coffee?"

" I don't drink coffee."

" Then take a break."

" I don't have time for a break. You doctors never realize how much work we nurses do," she said angrily, leaving the room.

* * *

" That woman has issues," Will declared.

" Hey now. You're the one who took out your own catheter knowing she was on her way to do it for you," Natalie tried arguing.

" You know you can't stand her either. You've told me that several times."

" I avoid her because she's twice my size and could kill me with her bare hands."

" And the truth comes out," joked Will.

Can you do me a favor?"

" That depends on what the favor is...because if it involves Agnes I'm out."

" I know Rhodes expects me to be up and walking sooner than later, but I refuse to walk the halls of this hospital in a gown wearing no underwear."

" If you're not wearing underwear it makes it easier for me to grab your ass," mentioned Natalie.

" Seriously though. Can you bring me some clothes and stuff from home?"

" I guess," Natalie playfully relented.

" Trust me. When I get out of this joint and we are finally able to go on our honeymoon, there will be plenty of time for ass grabbing."


	18. All Through The Night

Author's note: Yay! New laptop=no more posting from my phone! Sad to say I feel like this story is starting to wind down. I have a handful of chapters in mind after this one so we shall see! I've been bouncing various fic ideas off my Manstead stalker...obviously I still plan on continuing the other two Manstead fics I am still working on. Drop a comment if there's a story you'd like to see me write, though keep in mind I hate writing "fluffy" love stories! I appreciate all of the support and reviews. Click that adorable "review" button and leave me some love! (Anxiously awaiting September 25th! I need Med back!)

* * *

 _All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you._  
 _All through the night, this precious time, when time is new._  
 _All, all through the night today, knowing that we feel_  
 _the same, without saying, the same without saying_

 _We have no past we won't reach back,_  
 _Keep with me forward all through the night_  
 _~Sleeping at Last~ All Through The Night~_

* * *

" Hey beautiful," Will said, greeting Natalie as she entered Will's room the next morning, carrying a large duffel bag.

" Hey yourself," she replied, placing the bag at the foot of his bed then giving Will a kiss.

You need to shave."

" Do you think you can help me clean up?"

" I think that could be arranged," declared Natalie, retrieving a toiletry bag and a fresh set of clothes from the duffel bag. She helped Will into a wheelchair, situating him infront of a sink with a mirror.

" I'm going to let the nurses know I'm taking off your chest LEDS and your pulse ox sticker so no one panics."

" Sounds good," said Will, happy to find his electric razor in the bag. He eagerly began shaving, annoyed by the overgrowth in his facial hair. By the time Natalie returned, his face was clean shaven.

" Looking better already," she commented, giving Will a kiss.

" We could skip that shower," he said suggestively, watching as Natalie went in the bathroom. She ignored his suggestiom, placing his things on the counter then walked over to the shower, turning it on and adjusting the temperature.  
" Let's get everything unhooked so your rank ass can get a shower."

* * *

" Hey now. I don't smell that bad," Will argued, pulling off his gown, now clad in just boxers. Natalie wrapped her arm around his waist, providing him extra support as he dragged his IV pole into the bathroom. She quickly pulled off his boxers before Will plopped into an empty bath chair.

" Care to join me?" Will asked suggestively.

" You're awful!" she teased, wetting his unruly hair with the handheld showerhead.

" Am I?" he questioned, patiently sitting back as Natalie worked the shampoo into a lather. After carefully rinsing Will's hair out, Natalie hung up the nozzle and grabbed a thing of bodywash.

" Come here," Will demanded, grabbing his wife by the hand and pulling her onto his naked lap. Natalie instantaniously dropped the washcloth and bodywash she held, leaning in to kiss him. Before they could stop themselves, the two began making out, oblivious to the fact that Natalie was now soaking wet. Will reached up and entangled his fingers in her long brown hair.

" You know...we are supposed to be on our honeymoon right now," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

" No hospital shower sex," she responded reluctantly before returning his kisses.  
" You're no fun," he replied, deepening the kiss. In the midst of the kissing, Natalie paused.

* * *

" Did you hear that?" she asked.

" You're paranoid," replied Will, leaning in for another kiss.  
" There's someone outside," she hissed, standing up and turning off the shower.  
" So?" he asked, grabbing for a towel.

" In case you haven't realized, you've got a change of dry clothes. I don't," Natalie said in a panic.

" It's okay. I don't mind you being naked while we wait for them to dry," he commented, flashing a mischievious grin. It was at that precise moment that a loud knock sounded on the bathroom door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor stood on the opposite side of the door. He knocked again, this time a bit more urgently. He knew Natalie had pulled all of Will's monitors, but she was nowhere to be found. After a third knock, the door opened up just enough for Natalie to stick her head out, causing water to drip on Connor's shoes.  
" What in the hell is going on in there?" Natalie was silent, her cheeks reddening as she tried to come up with a logical answer. It wasn't until Will exited in dry clothes that it hit Connor.

" Seriously?"

" I dropped the soap and Natalie picked it up for me."

" Do you even realize how filthy that sounds?" asked a flustered Connor. Will smiled devilishly, falling back into bed in an exhausted heap. By the time Natalie exited the bathroom Connor had hooked up all the wires and Will's oxygen again.

" It's not what you think," Natalie argued, running a brush through her hair.

" I don't need nor do I want any more details," Connor argued.

* * *

" Why are you up here anyway?" Will asked.

" I want you out of bed, walking this afternoon. At least one lap around the floor, hooked up to a telemetry unit. PT will be up in a little bit to assess you," Connor said, grabbing a pair of gloves. After pulling them on, he carefully removed the bandage that covered the stitches he had replaced the previous day.

" Don't worry. I made sure the dressing stayed dry," Natalie offered.  
" I'm more worried about your impromptu makeout session," responded Connor, examining the fresh wound.

" Looks good," he replied, putting a new bandage over it.  
" You know, to be fair...I really did drop the soap," Will said, managing to keep a straight face.  
" I have to surgery," replied Connor, making a quick and awkward exit. Will turned to Natalie.

* * *

" Now where were we?"  
" If we start making out again your heartrate is going to spike and will result in your room being flooded with nurses. Besides, I need to go downstairs and grab some dry scrubs. I'm supposed to be on duty," Natalie argued.  
" Raincheck?" he asked hopefully.  
" You're awful," she responded, giving him a kiss. She found it hard to resist the urge to stay when Will slipped her some tongue.  
" I'll see you later." Natalie abruptly left, knowing if she stayed there would be a lot more than kissing going on.

* * *

" You look like the cat who swallowed the canary," quipped Maggie when Natalie got off the elevator.  
Are your scrubs wet? I thought you were just dropping off Will's things and giving him a bed bath." Natalie's cheeks reddened once again as she grabbed for a set of clean scrubs from her locker.

" Natalie Halstead. Spill it."

" It started off innocently. He shaved his face and then I washed his hair. He grabbed me by the wrist before I could grab the washcloth and pulled me onto his lap. His naked lap. Had Connor not interrupted the makeout session, who knows how far it would have gone."  
" You mean Rhodes almost walked in on you?" Maggie asked, following Natalie into the adjoining bathroom.  
" Thankfully Will managed to dry himself off, get dressed, and drag himself out of the bathroom while I hid behind the door." Maggie did her best to deliver a scathing glare.  
" What? We got married over two weeks ago…"

" Oh I'm not going to lecture you. I'm just imagining how awkward it's going to be the next time you see Rhodes."


End file.
